Change
by seriikuro
Summary: Logan is sent back eleven years after Cuba to right the wrongs that lead to the future. Not only does he need to get Charles and Erik to stop Raven, but he needs to find Amaya as well. Only, no one knows where she is, and she doesn't want anything to do with them. Eleven years is a long time, and everything has changed. Charles/OC. Set in DOFP. Sequel to Not Your Enemy.
1. The Future

**Hey. Guess what? Guess what this is? Its that thing you all wanted. The sequel you've been waiting for (not really since it's uploaded the same day I finished the other. Ah well). I'm sure you're all curious as to the little idea that I said no one will see coming. Just letting you know now, it's coming up in later, later chapters. So you have time to think and guess. Maybe one of you ****_will_**** get it. **

**The story, like the movie, has much darker, more serious elements to it. At least, I think it will. It may seem a bit confusing at first and there are many, ****_many_**** questions as to what happened between First Class and DOFP when it comes to Charles and Amaya. I promise you, it will be cleared up and everything will be explained in the chapters to come. Promise. And ElleBelleGirl, yes child, I did remember what I said about Erik and Amaya's relationship. Don't you worry ;) I gotchu. Without further a do, here's the first chapter of Change!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own X-Men or any of the characters from that franchise or the plot of Days of Future Past save for my original characters and my own additions to the plot. **

* * *

Dark, cold, and cloudy. That's how it was and has been for too long now. Running from Sentinels and battling for their lives, that's all they did now. That's all they could do until they had a plan. Kitty had sent Bishop's mind back, warning them about the Sentinel attack. Right now, they were waiting in the mountains of China, settled in a temple. Warpath was keeping an eye out for any danger, everyone else on edge.

"Are you sure they're coming?" A young man asked, indigo eyes searching the skies.

"I know they are. They'll be here, Rui."

He clicked his tongue and leaned against one of the ancient statues. They were spread throughout the front of the temple, readying themselves for their allies' arrival. He opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly shut it at the approaching lights. He watched in silence as a large plane descended, landing near the temple.

"They're here," Kitty murmured, hopping to her feet.

Bobby got up and eagerly headed to the group of people making their way over. They had attracted no attention on the way there, hidden well by the clouds. There were only four of them, not much of an addition to their fighting force, but every person counted. Warpath jumped down from his perch, Bishop standing in front of the new people.

"Professor."

"Bobby." Storm grinned as he made his way over, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Storm."

"Hey, kid."

Bobby looked over to Logan and gave him a nod before stepping back.

"Professor," Kitty called, walking with Colossus and Sunspot. "You made it."

Charles smiled at her and nodded before his gaze flickered over to the man standing next to her. "Rui."

"Charles." Rui nodded before glancing at the skies warily. "We'd better talk inside."

They all nodded in agreement and moved into the temple. Kitty filled them in on what they'd been up to recently, how she'd been using one of her newfound powers to send Bishop back in time to warn everyone else. It's how they stayed safe, their way out. "And we move before they ever realized we were there," she finished.

"Because, we never were," Warpath added.

"What do you mean you were never there?" Logan asked.

"She projects Bishop back in time a few days to warn the others of the coming attack," Charles explained.

"She sends Bishop back in time-"

"No, just his consciousness. She sends his mind back to his younger body."

"Wow."

"This just might work, Charles," Erik commented.

Kitty looked between them. "What might work?"

"Their plan to stop the Sentinel program before it even begins, and to change history," Rui cut in. "If you're able to send someone back, they can prevent the sequence of events that would inevitably turn into this."

Erik nodded. "Stop the war before it even begins."

"But, it's not that simple."

"Rui's right. I can send someone back a couple weeks, maybe even a month... But you're talking about going back _decades_," Kitty said. "You have the most powerful brain in the world, Professor. But the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart."

"He may not be able to go, but Logan would be able to make the trip, wouldn't he?" Rui turned to the man. "His mind would be able to heal just as fast as it's ripped apart, thanks to his mutation."

"The squirt's right. If we can do it, I will."

Everyone looked at each other in silent agreement. This was their last chance, the only thing that they could do to change what was happening. Many of the mutants left to take protective spots outside of the temple, the only ones remaining being Bobby, Kitty, Rui, Logan, Erik, and Charles. Rui closed the door behind them while Charles and Erik prepared Logan for his journey.

"So I wake up in my younger body, then what?"

"Go to my house, and find me," Charles said. "Convince me of... All of this."

"Wouldn't you be able to just read my mind?"

"I didn't have my powers in nineteen seventy three. Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you. Lead me. Guide me. I was a very different man then. You'll have to be patient with me."

He scoffed. "Patience isn't my strongest suit."

"You'll need me as well," Erik joined.

"What?"

"After Mystique left Charles, she came with me and I set her on a dangerous path... A darker path. It's going to take the two of us. Side by side at a time when we couldn't be further apart."

"Great."

"And..."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And there is one more. Demon. You will need to find Demon."

"I need to find a demon."

"No, not _a_ demon. Demon," Erik corrected.

He sighed. "Fine. Where do I find you two?"

"Well... It's complicated. I'm imprisoned, and as for Demon, I do not know."

"She'd be with us," Rui told them. "I don't remember where exactly we were, but my sister would be with me and our brother. By then, we're still in America. I know that for a fact."

"That's so helpful, squirt. You're a lot older than you look."

He smirked. "Very much so. But Maximoff will be able to help. He should know where I am, therefore where _she_ is."

"But you will need to convince her as well," Charles stated. "Though I highly doubt she'd be agreeable to work with us, especially me..."

Rui cast the old man a sympathetic look before turning to Logan. "Whatever you do, don't piss her off. She wasn't necessarily the most easy to get along with then. If she's yelling, then it's fine. If she's strangely calm, get me or my brother to keep her at bay."

"A mutant named Demon. This should be easy." Logan rolled onto the stone table as Kitty told him what would happen.

Rui moved to where Charles and Erik were and leaned against one of the pillars.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Charles asked him.

"Her and Raven were sisters. She'll be able to help our cause. On top of that, you two will be able to resolve, or at least attempt to resolve, what happened between you two."

"She won't cooperate if I'm there."

"She'll need to deal with it. No matter how stubborn she is and how cold she may seem, she'd do anything for anyone she loves. That includes you. I know you still miss her, and she still missed you right up to the day she died. If things go well, she'll live a longer life and you two will be able to live the lives you'd wanted." He sighed. "I know how my sister felt about you, Charles. It was obvious from how she ranted about you and cursed you. Especially the fact that she kept the necklace you gave her even though she claimed to have hated you so much."

Charles cracked a smile at that as Erik chuckled. That _did_ sound like her.

Rui kicked off of the pillar and moved beside Kitty. "Send him back a few days before the event in France. Make sure they have enough time."

"Are you sure this will work?" Erik asked.

Charles nodded. "I have faith in him."

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's us. We were young. We didn't know any better."

"We will now."

Kitty placed her hands on either side of Logan's head. "This might sting a little," she warned.

Logan took a sharp breath, readying himself for whatever was to come. He was their only shot. He couldn't screw up. Find Charles. Find Erik. Find Demon. Find Raven. How simple it seemed when said like that.

* * *

**Did anyone think it was gonna start like that? It's kinda obvious who Rui is. Which is good. Needed to put that out there because Rui. Think he's the older or younger brother? I didn't mention that in the previous story, did I? I'm pretty sure I never mentioned her brother's names... at least I think I didn't. And any guesses as to what his power is? Tell me what you think, guys! Any predictions between what happened between her and Charles? Ohohoho, so curious. So very curious. Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you're thinkin'.**


	2. Professor

**Wow. Just... ****_Wow_****. So many notifications from you guys, glad you like it already after one chapter! Even though most of it was from the movie itself XD. Lovin them guesses, and yes, Charles messed up, but it wasn't ****_all_**** his fault. We'll see what happened in this chapter ;)** **Also, HelloILikeIt, question about your question. What do you mean by not make it as mature as the previous story? The previous story was mature? .-. Clear up thy question, please? I'm kinda confused by it. And for randi101, no, she didn't kill her family. Well, not her ****_whole_**** family. She almost killed her brothers, but her parents sacrificed themselves. So her brothers are still alive at this point.**

**Anywho! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Charles awoke with a start, breathing heavily. He sighed and ran a hand through his rather long hair and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead before getting out of bed. He started his morning routine, at least, the routine he did whenever he woke up, not necessarily in the morning. Get up, shower, change, robe, drink, serum, back in bed. A constant cycle he had fallen in, barely doing anything else. Everyone was gone, it was only him and Hank now. With another sigh, Charles took a swig of his drink. Even without his powers, he was still in severe pain. Dreams and nightmares constantly bit at him and those he couldn't escape. He could only drown them in liquor and the serum.

He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Whenever he tried to do anything else, he'd just lose interest within a minute. He didn't feel like doing anything and it wasn't like Hank was making him do anything. Hank. Bless his soul. He actually stayed and helped as much as he could. Especially after everything and everyone was taken away from him...

Charles was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of shouting and crashing. He groaned and rolled off of the bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Why was Hank making so much noise in the first place? It was never this noisy. At least, not anymore. He stepped out of his room and made his way to the stairs with a frown.

"What's going on here?" he asked, walking down the stairs.

"Professor?"

His frown deepened. "Please don't call me that." It had been years since anyone called him that. He wasn't a professor. Not anymore.

"You know this guy?"

Charles stared at the scene in front of him. Hank was transformed, hanging by his feet from the chandelier while threatening a rather gruff looking man who was pinned to a table. _Did_ he know him? He brought a sense of familiarity. "Yeah he looks... Slightly familiar. Get off the bloody chandelier, Hank."

Hank followed his order and flipped off of he chandelier, standing to the side.

"You're here," Logan said.

"You're a perceptive one. Which is slightly perplexing as to how you missed our sign on the way in. This is private property, my friend." Charles took a seat on the stairs. "I'm going to have to ask... _Him_ to ask you to leave."

"Well... I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied, rolling off of the table. "Cuz uh, I was sent here for you."

"Well tell whoever it was that sent you that I'm... Busy."

"This is gonna be a little tricky, because the person who sent me was you."

"What?"

"About fifty years from now."

"Fifty years from now, like in the future fifty years from now?"

"Yeah."

"I sent you from the future." He scoffed and looked over to Hank to see if it was just as outrageous to him too, only to see him shaking his head in disbelief. How could this man standing in front of them even think that he'd believe that? Honestly. "Piss off."

Logan merely looked at him. This was what Charles from his time was talking about. "If you had your powers, you'd know what I'm talking about."

"How'd you know I don't have my- Who are you?"

"I told you."

"Are you CIA? Have you been watching me?"

"I know you Charles," he said before walking around the table to him. "We've been friends for years. I know you got your powers when you were nine. I know you thought you were going crazy when it all started, all the voices in your head, and it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized the voices were in everyone else's head. Do you want me to go on?"

Charles stared at him, confused. "I never told anyone that."

"Not yet, no, but you will."

"Alright, you've peaked my interest. What do you want?"

"We have to stop Raven. I need your help. We need your help."

"I think I'd like to wake up now," he murmured, getting up and walking past Hank to his study. No one had heard anything of Raven. No one had even mentioned Raven, not in so long. He could only imagine what happened with her now.

"What does she have to do with this?" Hank asked, transforming back into his normal self.

Logan couldn't help but stare. Since when was Hank able to turn back to his human self? He followed Charles into the study and took a seat, explaining everything that older Charles had said. Everything that was going to happen in the future, what was going to happen to Raven. He told him of the Sentinels and the fate of the world, how they were able to identify the genetics of people who would give birth to mutant children or have mutant descendants. Humans and mutants actually worked together to try and get rid of the Sentinels, but to no avail.

"I've been in a lot of wars. I've never seen anything like this," Logan finished. "And it all starts with her."

Charles sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "Let's just say for the sake of... Sake, that I choose to help. Raven won't listen to me. Her heart and soul belong to someone else."

"I know." He stood up. "That's why we're going to need Magneto too."

Charles laughed at the absurdity.

"Erik? You _do_ know where he is, don't you?" Hank asked.

"Yeah."

Charles only laughed even more, getting up. He had enough of this. There was a chance he was going to help because of Raven, but now they had to get Erik? This man was crazy. There was no way he was going to help. "He's where he belongs," he said, moving past him.

Logan frowned. "That's it? You're just gonna walk out?"

"Ooh, top marks. Like I said, you are perceptive."

"The professor I know wouldn't turn his back on someone who lost their path. Especially someone he loved."

Charles paused for a moment on the staircase before turning back. He was getting pretty tired of this man. "You know. I think I do remember you now. Yeah... We came to you a long time ago seeking your help. And I'm going to say to you what you said to us then. Fuck off," he spat.

Logan grabbed the man by his shirt, nostrils flaring. His patience was running thin. Much thinner than it usually was. "Listen to me, you little shit," he hissed. "I've come a long way, and I've watched a lot of people die. Good people, friends. If you want to wallow in self pity and do nothing, then you're going to watch the same thing, you understand?" He released him with a deep scowl. He _had_ to have gotten through to him.

"We all have to die sometime." Charles turned back around, heading up the stairs with a swig of alcohol.

"Told you there was no Professor here," Hank said. He'd be lying if he said he didn't hope that something, _anything_, that Logan had said got through to Charles.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"He lost everything. Erik, Raven. He built the school, the labs... This whole place," he began, pouring himself a drink. "Then, just after the first semester, the war in Vietnam got worse. Many of the teachers and older students were drafted... And it broke him."

"And Demon? What happened with this Demon person?"

Hank froze. He hadn't heard that name in years, not since Cuba. "You can't mention her in front of him. Ever."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. Who was this Demon, anyway? All he knew was that she was Rui's sister, she died, and that she had a connection to Charles. That and he was sent back here to correct that. "Why? Who is she?"

"Was," Hank corrected. "Who _was_ she. She was someone very special to him, and he was just as special to her. She helped him get through everything that was happening, she was always there for him, but things got rocky the worse everything got. Charles, he retreated into himself, and Demon- _Amaya_, she tried to be there as much as she could. As much as he'd let her."

"So this Demon, this Amaya. She was his girlfriend." He'd never known for the Professor to have ever had a relationship.

Hank nodded. "She was constantly there for him, even when he was at his worst, but... Things got very bad. Charles was in pain, and it was a pain she couldn't heal. Amaya wasn't acting herself either, but then again, the times were getting to us all. There were occasions when they snapped at each other, and that lead to arguments and fights, several of them. They'd usually apologize to each other and make up, then everything would be okay. They both knew it was a tense time."

"But..."

"But things didn't get better. It was about a month after the school closed down, Amaya wanted to continue finding and helping mutants. Charles had a list from the last time he used Cerebro. She never stopped fighting, never stopped helping. Sometimes she'd go out and help Erik and Raven when they needed it, but Charles was done. He was tired, he was spent. They had the biggest fight they'd ever had that day..." Hank visibly cringed at remembering it. "I heard it perfectly clear. They were shouting at each other. He yelled at her to pick a side, to choose, either him or Erik. She replied that she'd already made that choice at Cuba, screaming how many more times did she have to prove it..."

"She left."

Hank nodded. "She left. She left after he told her she wasn't helping at all, that she was only making things worse. It didn't even end when she left the room. Charles called after her, telling her that she was just running away again, that it was all she ever did. I'd never seen her so distraught in my time knowing her. She stormed out of the mansion, but not before noting where a few other mutants were. She told me she'd be back with them and that we were going to help them. She never came back."

"So she lied? She left him?"

"No, she had intentions of coming back, it's just..." Hank took a seat and chugged down his drink before getting himself another. It wasn't necessarily a tale he liked to recall. "Charles came down at night, waiting for her to return. They never stayed mad at each other for too long after all, but she never came back. Not the next day, not the day after, not even a week after. The mutants she found, the kids, _they_ returned. They stumbled in confused, lost, and scared. When I asked them where Amaya was and what happened, they looked at me completely frightened. Trask was hunting down mutants even then. The kids were trying to get away, and they did, because of her. She held Trask's forces off and got them away, but at her expense."

"She's dead?"

"After everything that had happened, Charles used Cerebro for the last time. His was shattered and this session didn't go as well as the others. He searched for her, but it was too much for his mind. We feared for the worst then. He was already broken before, this just tore him apart. We feared for the worst. Amaya always came back, always. No matter what. She was in love with him and there was no way she'd leave him. From what you say about Trask and the Sentinels, it's obvious that we're right about what happened to her."

"And Charles fell deeper into depression."

"The thing was, before things got so bad, he had a ring. He was looking for the right time, always looking for the right time even when things took a turn for the worst. He'd remember his plan and when things got even slightly better, he'd ask." Hank shook his head sadly. Amaya had been a dear friend to him too. She'd been a friend eleven years ago and had stayed his friend for her time there. She had a playful attitude and always tried to make things better when she could. Despite her usual sarcastic exterior, she was one of his best friends and he did miss her. "Charles couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take all of the voices either, all of the pain everyone was suffering. He started taking the serum that I use for my mutation. I take enough to control it, but he takes too much. I tried to ease him back, but... He just couldn't bear the pain. He's... He's just lost too much."

Logan struggled to process what Hank had just said. Amaya was dead, even now. That made no sense. Rui said, he _specifically_ said to find Demon, to find Amaya. He even said so himself how much she loved Charles. If what Hank said was true, then could she really be dead already? Was he not sent far back enough? Logan sighed and shook his head. He'd continue with the mission. Besides, there was still one more person he could ask about it. No, there were still _two_ more people he could ask about it.

"I'll help you get her."

The two of them turned, surprised to see Charles standing in the doorway.

"Not for any of your future, but for her."

"Fair enough," Logan said. As long as he'd help. That was all the guy needed to do.

"I'll tell you this, you don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murderer. You think you can convince Raven to change? To come home? Splendid. But what makes you think you can change _him_?"

"Because you and Erik sent me back here together." The look in Charles' eyes was all Logan needed to know that he had gotten him. The Professor was on board.

* * *

**We now know what happened between Amaya and Charles. Sad. Very sad. Tears.********Guess who we get to see in the next chapter? Peter! Love that kid. He's adorable w. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys! And don't forget to review! **


	3. Peter

**Second chapter in a day. Ayyyy. I've actually already got the fourth chapter written, but that's for tomorrow~ **

**Okay, regarding your request, HelloILikeIt, one, thanks for clearing that up. I wasn't so sure what you meant. Two, you're right in saying that my perception of "mature" is indeed different from yours. I consider mature to be something more of smut, I suppose? I mean, obviously it ****_is_**** mature because smut. With the make outs last story, I guess I compare how intense my scenes are with other stories' and it really wasn't anything compared to them. It was just... normal. As for the swearing, it's part of Amaya's character. It's how she expresses herself, it's just something that's part of her vocabulary. That and swearing really isn't even that "mature" in the society I live in. It's like an everyday occurrence basically. For this story, it has darker elements and it's no doubt going to be "mature", but not rated M material. To be fair, though, it ****_is_**** rated T. I mean, it's up to you whether you want to read it or not, really. Everyone's preferences are different, so if you're offended by that sort of thing, feel free to drop the story. It's understandable. Hope you didn't read that in a rude tone, because that's not what I intend, but I know how sometimes there are miscommunications when through text, so... Yeah. Glad you still enjoyed it though!**

**And ElleBelleGirl, yes child. I did enjoy reading your review XD I know you're very excited for Amaya and what I have planned with her and Erik. It's comin up, its comin up. Don't you worry!**

**Well guys, this is chapter number 3~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"The room they're holding him was built during the second world war, where there was a shortage of steel. So the foundation is pure concrete and sand. No metal," Hank explained. "Apparently he made a jail break in his previous holding, so once they captured him again they had to take more precautions."

A map of the Pentagon lay across the table. All Logan knew was that Magneto was there. Everything just got much more difficult. Security was doubled and their hold on Magneto was much stricter. It would be difficult to get past all of this.

"He's being held a hundred floors under _the_ most heavily guarded building on the planet," Charles said.

"Why's he in there?" Logan asked.

Charles raised an eyebrow. They were here planning to break Erik out and he didn't even know _why_ he was in there. He scoffed. "Did he forget to mention?" Charles chuckled. Of course he did, because why would Erik tell him?

"JFK," Hank mumbled.

"He killed...?" That was Erik?

"How else do you explain a bullet miraculously curving through the air? Erik's always had a way with guns," Charles replied with disdain. "You sure you want to carry on with this?"

"Hey, this is your plan, not mine."

Hank shook his head. "We don't have the resources to get us in."

"Or out," Charles added. "It's just me and Hank."

Logan paused for a moment, remembering what Rui told him. Maximoff would be able to help. "I know a guy. Yeah, he'd be a young man now, living outside of D.C." He chuckled, recalling what they'd been through together. "He could get into anywhere. Just don't know how the hell we're gonna find him."

Hank glanced over to Charles. "Is Cerebro out of the question?"

The man snorted, looking away.

"We have a phone book."

Logan sighed and shrugged. That would be the only way they'd be able to find him anyway. He followed Hank to another room and almost groaned at the sight of the phone book. At least he knew who he was looking for and around where he would be. That made it easier. If he was in the phone book, wouldn't that mean Amaya was as well? At least, her brothers if anything? He flipped through the pages of the large book, trying to remember Rui's last name. Had he even told him?

"Beast," Logan began.

Hank looked up.

"What was Amaya's last name?"

He stopped what he was doing and frowned at Logan. "You won't be able to find her, Logan. She's-"

"I know, I know, she's dead. Just humor me, will you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"She never told me. She wasn't the type of person to talk about her past freely. I don't even know if Charles or Raven knew her last name. Erik, I'm not sure either. But he's read her files, he _may_ know."

Logan sighed. "Great." There went the easy way.

"Either way, I highly doubt she'd have taken a residence on the slim chance she's alive. If she was, we would've heard from her by now."

"You never know." That was all he said before looking for Maximoff in the listings. "Got him. Let's go."

Hank nodded and got up, leaving the room to get Charles and get the plane ready.

.:-:-:.

The flight to D.C. Was too slow for Logan's tastes. He knew he didn't have too much time and he was already feeling pressured. He just hoped that getting Erik and Amaya on board wouldn't be as difficult as it was with Charles. But of course, he knew that would be a hopeless wish. Erik was stuck in prison and who even knew what happened with Amaya, but if she was as stubborn as Rui said, he'd need all the luck he could get.

They quickly grabbed a rental car and much to Logan's annoyance, Charles insisted that he drive. Logan didn't particularly enjoy riding as a passenger at the moment, but he let the professor have his way and just gave him directions to the house. Though the ride wasn't without arguments and protesting.

"Here, here, here," Logan said, spotting the house.

Charles looked around. "Where?"

"Here, just coming up-"

"Alright, alright, there it is."

"Next time, I'm driving. Don't get used to it," he said as Charles parked the car.

They all slipped out, looking up at the house in front of them. Passing by a mailbox with the name 'Maximoff' lettered to it, Logan knew they were in the right place. That along with the burnt welcome mat. He slipped on his sunglasses, walking to the front door and rapidly knocking on it. Seconds later, a woman opened the door and looked at them worriedly.

"What's he done now?" she sighed. "I'll just write you a check for whatever he took...?"

"We just need to talk to him," Logan interrupted.

She nodded and let them in, looking exasperatedly down the hall. "Peter! The cops are here! Again."

Logan followed the woman's directions to a set of stairs and walked down. Along the way, they spotted stolen road signs hung on and leaning against the walls. They could hear music playing along with what vaguely sounded like a ping pong game. When they got to the basement they saw that it _was_ a ping pong game, but with only one player... And he was rushing to each side to hit the ball effortlessly.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything," he said before landing on the couch. "I've been here all day."

They spun around, following him. At least, trying to. "Relax, Peter," Logan said. "Were not cops."

"Course you're not cops. If you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car."

Charles looked at him confusedly. "How'd you know we got a rental car?"

"I checked your registration when you were walking through the door. Also had some time to kill, so I went through your rental agreements and saw you're from out of town. Are you FBI?" Before they could answer, he zipped past them, nipping Charles' wallet in the process. "Nope, you're not cops. What's with the gifted youngsters place?" He dropped it onto the ping pong table with a shrug and ran off somewhere else.

"That's an old card," Charles said, grabbing his stuff and putting it back in his pocket.

"Well he's fascinating." Hank looked around with interest, trying to find him.

Charles almost snorted. "He's a pain in the ass."

"Is he a teleporter?"

"No, he's just fast," Logan answered. "But when I knew him, he wasn't so... Young."

"Young? You're just old."

They turned back to the couch, seeing Peter already lounging on it finishing up a popsicle that he just got. "So you're not afraid to show your powers," Hank observed.

"Powers, what powers? What are you talking about?" he questioned. "You see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them?"

The kid was smart, Logan had to admit. He didn't care who saw, considering the fact that no one would believe them if they talked about it. It wasn't like they'd be able to catch him either way.

His lips almost curled into a smirk before he zoomed past them to a video game, playing it at rapid speed. "So who are you, and what do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter," Logan said.

"With what?"

"To break into a highly secured facility and to get someone out."

"Prison break?" He smirked then. "That's illegal you know."

"Uh..." Logan glanced to the various groups of items stacked around the basement. He had piled TVs into a corner and had different sweets and junk food organized neatly on the shelves. Illegal his ass. "Only if you get caught."

"What's in it for me?"

Charles took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eye. This kid _was_ a pain in the ass. "You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon."

Peter froze and looked at him, trying to see if he was serious or not. They were all dead serious. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we're just like you," Logan told him.

Charles glanced over. "Show him."

Logan lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist, forcing his bone claws out of his knuckles. Peter watched. He had to admit, he was impressed and won over. "That's cool, but that's disgusting."

"You in?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm in-"

"Peter! I need to go out for a little bit! Watch your sister! And Saoirse's here!" As his mom spoke, he heard the rapid feet of the little girl running. She hopped down and grinned at him, running over.

"Uncle Peter!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

Peter chuckled and pulled her up. "Hey Shasha. What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna play with your sister. But she's still taking a bath. So I got bored." She blinked and looked over to the group of men staring confusedly. She stared back, blinking her dark purple eyes and tilting her head. "Who're they?"

"These are uh, my friends."

Saoirse looked to the men and then to Peter and back again. "You're lying. Does Uncle need to bail you out again? Auntie won't be happy about that. Or Daddy- Why does the giant guy have bone claws?" She gasped. "Is he one of us?" He wasn't even able to answer, seeing as how Saoirse hopped out of his arms and ran over to Logan, poking at his bone claws. "Cool."

"Shasha, go upstairs. I grabbed a few of your favorite sweets earlier," Peter said with a wink.

"Why are you trying to break into the Pentagon? That's kinda illegal you know."

"How did you-?"

She turned to Charles innocently. "I heard. Mom says I gained some of Daddy's animal instincts and senses. I have really good hearing." She grinned. "Can I come with? I can help!"

"Your dad will _kill_ me," Peter said. "Hell, your _aunt_ will kill me. I rather not get killed by either of them. Go on up. I'll bring you back a souvenir. Promise."

"M'kay!" The little girl skipped up the stairs, calling for Peter's younger sister.

Charles stared after her. She looked familiar, but he knew for a fact that he didn't know her. She almost acted like... He shook his head. He wasn't going down that road. Not again. He looked over to Peter. "Who was she?"

"Saoirse, a friend of my sister's and also my friend's niece. He has a much older brother, so." Peter shrugged. "She's pretty curious."

"She's a mutant?" Hank guessed. "She wasn't surprised at Logan's claws, and she said something about animal instincts and senses."

Peter nodded with a grin. "She's rather proud of herself too. She's got great control and she's only ten. She has heightened senses, but her mutation gives her other powers. Anyway, the Pentagon? Jail break?"

"Right, anyway, here's what we were thinking..."

Logan looked down the way she had left. Saoirse. He remembered that name. He now knew what Rui meant when Maximoff could help. He smirked and listened as they filled Peter in on how they were going to break Erik out. Maybe things won't be as hard as he thought.

* * *

**Were you guys able to get who Saoirse is? Hint hint, wink wink. Next chapter is the jail break, guys! I think how I'm going to do it is a bit different from what you'd expect. At least the beginning part of the chapter. Hope you still enjoy it, though! Don't forget to review! **


	4. Jail Break

**Badoom~ Next chapter is here~ I know you're all wondering when Amaya's coming in. Well... This should answer that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Erik sat in the middle of his cell, lotus style. He kept his eyes closed and tried to find his center to meditate. There was nothing to do in there. All he did every day was sleep, eat, meditate, try to entertain himself. Sometimes he'd be able to get a visitor, though it wasn't like the guards or anyone knew. He wasn't being taped. There would be metal in the wiring, and he'd be able to use it. These people were so paranoid of him getting out again. It wasn't like he even did the crime that got him in here in the first place, and one jail break and they were breathing down his neck.

"Having fun?" A familiar voice asked.

He didn't open his eyes, but he did smirk. Speaking of visitors. "Always. There's so much to do in here."

"Oh yeah, definitely. How easy it is to get in too. Far too bright to get _in_ the cell, but in the surrounding area it's dark. Honestly. It's blinding in here."

"Spoken like a manipulator of darkness indeed." Erik opened his eyes and stood up, facing the woman standing by one of the walls, who was staring up at the darkness above them. "Did you just get bored or did you have something to tell me?"

She shrugged indifferently and walked over to his bed, taking a seat. "If anything it'd be _you_ who got bored. I'm merely blessing you with my presence."

"I feel so blessed," he deadpanned. "What brings you to my humble abode this time? You never did answer."

"What? Can't visit a dear friend of mine?" She threw him a wolfish smirk. "How insulting."

Erik shook his head and sat next to her, leaning back against the wall. "You know you're more than welcome here, Amaya. It gets rather lonely."

"Why do you think I always swing by when I can? Not like it's easy. There are barely any shadows in here, and it's not like they're prominent or dense enough. I can get outside easily, in here's annoying."

"Now you feel my pain."

She scooted back and leaned against the wall as well. "Have been for a while now. You know that."

Erik reached out to pet her hair, but her image only faded and slightly disintegrated where he attempted to touch.

Amaya gave him a small smile. "You know you can't touch a shadow, Erik. Apologies. This is as much as I can do in the day and in a place so bright."

"It's fine." He sighed and looked through the glass. "How much longer?"

"Not too long. The easy part would be getting in here and breaking the glass. The hard part being the escape. Ani's not going to risk it until he knows that it's secure... That and once Saoirse's at a friend's house or something. Give us a few days and you're good as gone. Promise."

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you." Amaya shut her eyes and rested her head against the wall.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Just because of everything you'd done for me, and for still being here, I guess. Accept the thanks, Erik. I don't plan on getting all feelsy."

He chuckled. "Thank you, then. You cut your hair."

"Oh how you notice the smallest things. Saoirse accidentally set fire to the ends when we were playing, so I had to get a bit of a trim."

"Of course. How is she, anyhow?"

"Growing everyday. She has amazing control over her powers for her age. She's excited to meet you."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "How does she know me?"

"I talk about you."

"Oh?" He smirked. "You talk about me."

"Yeah. I talk about the magnetic megalomaniac stuck a hundred floors underground."

"I am not a megalomaniac," he protested.

She almost laughed. "So you say," she said, getting up. "I'll visit after lunch."

"Is it lunch already?"

"Soon. I'm expecting to see a man walk through there any second now. And I can't be here, for obvious reasons. See you later?"

Erik shrugged and lied down, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Amaya's smile grew and she rolled her eyes at him before disappearing with the shadows.

Erik let out a sigh and shut his eyes once again. He remembered the first time he saw Amaya in his first encasement. She was there with Mystique and a few others to try and get him out. They were able to get him away, for a time. Until one of them got compromised. Erik couldn't care less for the fate of the humans, but he wouldn't allow harm to his fellow brothers and sisters. He held them back long enough for the rest to get away, but he was captured again and placed here. In his new hell. He was disconnected. He missed the world, the other mutants, even just the feeling of metal. Amaya made constant visits, as often as she could manage. After everything that happened to her, he always welcomed her. They often talked comfortably and had grown close. There were times at night where she'd be able to visit in her physical form and she'd just sit there, laying her head on his shoulder while they conversed. It was a comfortable close relationship, and he knew she needed someone. Who better than a fellow lab rat after all?

His eyes fluttered open at the feeling of something lightly hitting his bed. Seems like Amaya was right. It _was_ lunch. He sat up and looked at the tray to see what he was being fed this time, only to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. _Mind the glass_. He looked through the glass at the guard who brought in his food. That wasn't his normal guard.

Peter merely smiled and placed his hands on the glass, quickly starting to vibrate them and tried to find a frequency that resonated with the glass. His smile turned into a grin when he heard the results he wanted. The glass shattered under his hands, causing an alarm to blare and the door to close.

Erik jumped onto the ceiling structure of his cell and pulled himself out. It was a good attempt, he had to admit. This wasn't Amaya's doing, was it? "In three seconds those doors will open," he told Peter. "And twenty guards will be here to shoot us."

"I know, that's what I'm waiting for," he said, appearing next to him, much to Erik's confusion. To even more of his confusion, Peter placed his hand at the back of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding your head so you don't get whiplash."

"What?"

Peter looked to him, speaking slowly. "Whip-_lash_."

On cue, the doors slowly opened, revealing several guards pointing at them with guns made of plastic. "Don't move!" one of them shouted.

Peter merely grinned again and zipped past them with Erik all the way to the elevator. Once he heard the ding of the doors closing, he released Erik from his grip. The man held onto the wall for support. It felt like the world was pulled from under his feet and his mind was still spinning. While he was stilling himself, Peter changed from the guard uniform to his normal outfit. Erik took a double take when he glanced at him. It took him less than a second to change. He paused for a moment, glancing at the man stuck in duct tape in the corner, but didn't comment on it.

"You're good," Peter said. "It'll pass. Happens with everyone... Must've done something pretty serious. Whatcha do man? Whatcha do? Whatcha _do~_? Why'd they have you in there?"

He sighed. "For killing the president."

"Oh..." Peter looked to the duct taped guard in excitement, mouthing 'shit'.

"The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us."

"You take karate? You know karate, man?"

"I don't know karate, but I _do_ know crazy."

Peter chuckled. He didn't seem as bad as what Charles and the others had said. "They told me you can control metal."

"They?" he questioned. The only people he knew who were planning to break him out were Amaya and her brothers. Everyone else who could be a potential ally was dead or gone.

"You know, my mom used to know a guy like that," Peter mused. What a small world.

Erik froze. He hoped that what he was thinking wasn't true. He really hoped. He looked around when the elevator stopped. That was rather quick, wasn't it? He couldn't help but wonder who it was that was breaking him out in the first place. His curiosity was satiated as soon as the doors opened. He looked at the man in front of him, confused. "Charles...?"

The second Charles looked at him, his face contorted in rage and his fist immediately collided with Erik's face, throwing them both off and knocking Erik to the floor.

Erik sat up, tenderly checking his jaw. "It's good to see you too, old friend." Erik rose to his feet, meeting Charles' glare but not returning it. "You're the last person in the world I expected to see."

"Believe me," he snapped. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we get you out of here we do it my way. No killing."

"No helmet," Erik replied, gesturing to his head. "I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted to."

"I am _never_ getting inside that head again. I need your word, Erik."

Was this really Charles? This man standing in front of him full of angst and hate? Erik merely nodded. Amaya had told him what happened between her and Charles and what had been going on before, but he never expected he would be _this_ negative.

"Nobody move!" They couldn't even make a move before the doors were thrown open and even more guards filed into the room, guns aimed for them. They quickly surrounded the group, ready to fire. "Hold it right there!"

"Charles," Erik said.

"Don't move."

"Hands up!"

"Or we _will_ shoot!"

"Freeze them, Charles."

"I can't." It pained him to say it, but he couldn't do anything. Not in this situation.

Erik frowned. Charles didn't have his powers, did he? But Erik still did. The room was full of metal. It was full of weapons he could use, and it had been forever since he'd been able to even feel the presence of metal. He didn't even have to focus too much. The metal was just as easily reacting to his surge of emotions and slight excitement of finally being able to use his powers again. The pots and pans began to rattle, knives and utensils clattering. Charles shouted, trying to stop Erik just as everything was thrown into the air and the bullets were fired.

In a blink, the guards fell to the floor, beaten and unconscious. The bullets had been moved so that it wouldn't hit them and the knives were out of place so it wouldn't harm anyone. Erik, Charles, and Logan could only look around in awe. It had barely even been a second and yet the guards were defeated and they were in the clear. They looked over to Peter who was standing on the other side of the room, looking proud. Charles made his way through the kitchen and out the door without even a second glance. Erik looked down at Logan's claws for a moment. When did he pull those out? He didn't comment though, following Charles out.

Logan followed a moment later and patted Peter on the shoulder as he passed. "Good job, kid."

Peter grinned and walked with them out. "So that's it, then? We got the guy out, now we leave?"

"Hank should have the car ready," Charles said. "So yes. We're leaving."

Logan shook his head. "No, not quite yet."

"What do you mean, not quite yet?" He frowned. What else did they have to do? They got Erik, now they had to go to France and stop Raven. "You said so yourself. You don't have much time."

"There's one more person we need to get."

Charles sighed, rubbing his temples. "Fine. Where?"

"I don't know."

"You don't even know?"

"But he does." Logan looked over to Peter who was humming a Pink Floyd song.

Peter blinked and looked at him. "Me?"

He nodded. "You need to take us to where Saoirse lives. I need to talk to her family."

"You're not planning on taking her with you, are you? Her family will absolutely _murder_ me."

"No," Logan chuckled. "We just need to talk to her family. Saoirse's not going anywhere."

"I have a feeling they'll still kill me, but I guess. Have to give her her souvenir anyway." He tilted the hat he stole from one of the guards.

Erik looked between them. Saoirse. Amaya's niece. They were going to go get Amaya, weren't they? He cast Charles a glance and could practically see how it would work out. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**It's pretty obvious what's going to happen in the next chapter. They actually meet Amaya again. Oh how will things work out? Feel free to drop a review! **


	5. Amaya

**Hey~ Before we get started, just wanna answer a few questions and get a few things cleared up. **

**1) Akarui is indeed short for Rui**

**2) Saoirse is pronounced SEER-sha. It's Irish and very pretty :3**

**3) Don't worry about not making the connection on who they are. Saoirse is Kurai's (Amaya's older brother) daughter, so she's her niece (as said at the end of the previous chapter). Rui is Amaya's younger brother (as stated in ****_Not Your Enemy_**** and in the first chapter of this story, but it wasn't specific as to which brother he was)**

**4) Anything romantic between Amaya and Erik? Hmmmm... We'll just have to see, won't we? ;)**

**Alright, I think that's all. Woot. We get to see their confrontation this chappie~ Enjoy it~ **

* * *

The house wasn't too far from Peter's, several streets down in a more secluded area of the neighborhood. The houses were just as big, if not bigger. Logan looked out the window as they came up to the house Peter pointed at. It was more than moderate housing, but it wasn't as extravagant or large as a mansion.

"Are you sure the kid lives here?" Logan asked.

"Mhm. I hang out here sometimes. Their backyard is _huge_." Peter grinned. "They let us have Saoirse and my sister's birthday together here. It was awesome."

"If you say so." Logan shrugged and put the car in park along the curb before getting out. As soon as it was still, Peter zipped out and ran to the front door in the blink of an eye, already knocking on on it rapidly.

"Who lives here? I mean, what's so important about Saoirse's family?" Hank asked, looking up at the large house.

"You'll see," was all that Logan said before heading over to the door.

Peter was still knocking on the door, it was a wonder that he hadn't broken through yet at the rate he was going. By the time the door _did_ open, everyone was already at the front waiting for someone to answer. Peter grinned at the little girl who opened the door. She instantly mirrored his grin and jumped into his arms.

"Peter! Did you bring me my present? Did you? Did you?"

He laughed and put the hat on her head. "Of course I did."

"Saoirse, you know better than to-" A man came up and paused at the door, taking in the four strangers and the familiar man. They stared back, Hank and Charles still confused as to what they were doing there. The man's carmine eyes flickered back to the silver head who was still holding his daughter and smiled. "Peter, good to see you again."

"Hey Kurai. I didn't know you were back," he replied. "Welcome back anyway, dude! How was Ireland?"

Kurai. Charles stared intently at the man from behind his sunglasses. That name rang a bell. But he couldn't place it. More specifically, he didn't _want_ to place it. If he did place it and he was right... He didn't even want to think about it.

"In-laws mostly spoke in Gaelic and had a heavy accent in English. I had no idea what they were saying. Thankfully Layla translated for me," he admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Where's the misses?" Peter hummed.

"Still sleeping. We got back at around four this morning." He glanced once more at the group behind Peter before opening the door wider. "Come in. I have a feeling this is going to be important. Saoirse, grab your aunt and uncle."

"But they're sparring outside. It gets scary when they spar," she protested, puffing her cheeks out from under the hat. It was a bit too big for her and was tilted forward a bit on her head, covering much of her black hair that was pulled into a side braid.

Kurai sighed. "Again? They're sparring _again_? That's the second time today."

"Uncle pissed her off. Again." She giggled.

"Peter, you guys, feel free to make yourselves at home and get a drink or something. I'll be right back." He left the room, heading to the backyard.

"C'mon, c'mon, I wanna show you what Mommy and Daddy got me from Ireland!" Saoirse insisted, tugging on Peter's hand. All they needed from him was to show them where the house was, and he was sure he wasn't needed for anything else, so he let the girl drag him off.

Logan, Erik, Charles, and Hank sat awkwardly on the couch. The inside was just as luscious if not more than the outside. The ceilings were high, a balcony from the second floor fully visible from where they sat. Whoever these people were, they were well off.

"_What_ are we doing here?" Charles asked.

"I'm telling you, we need to get someone," Logan answered for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He just never stopped asking.

"How are they supposed to help if we don't even know them?"

"_You'll see._"

Charles let out an exasperated groan and fell back on the couch with a frown. He didn't particularly enjoy being on this mission, especially with Erik, and even more so when he didn't know why they had to be here. It didn't seem like Hank knew why either, but Erik looked like he had a vague idea. He knew, yet he was imprisoned for ten years. How could he possibly know? It made no sense.

"That _hurt_!" a male voice complained.

A girl snorted. "I'm telling you, you have to anchor your right hand."

"But it freaking _hurt!_"

"Enough, you two. Behave, we have guests."

Charles' head snapped up at the sound of those voices. Particularly _one_ voice. It couldn't be. There was no way that it was, but he knew that voice. He knew it like the back of his hand, and he missed it. He missed hearing that voice every day and seeing the owner.

"Behave." The two of them scoffed. "Behave our ass."

They saw the man return with two others, another man and a woman. Seeing the three of them together, it was obvious to tell that they were siblings. They had similar facial structures and just looked similar in general. Even their eye colors were in the same range between red and blue. Though one of them had both red and purple eyes, a mix between her two brothers, and her eyes were surrounded by black, not white. Her and the other man were grinning devilishly at the one leading them, obviously the older brother.

"Amaya." The name slipped Charles' lips before he even realized it.

Despite the fact that it was less than a whisper, he still gained the attention of the three siblings. Her smile was instantly wiped from her face and he could see her building her walls through her eyes. She looked between the four of them with a now passive face, but he could see the coldness in her eyes, coldness towards him.

"Kurai, why are there four men in our house?" She asked, turning to her older brother.

He merely shrugged. "I thought you got into trouble again."

"The faith you have in me is amazing."

"We were gone for a week. Who knows what trouble you two could've caused."

"In our defense, it's mostly Peter who gets in trouble with these things. I have no idea who the hell these people are," the younger brother said, indigo eyes glancing over to the group.

Logan couldn't help but smirk. "You really don't age too much, do you, Rui?" The Rui he knew seemed only a few years older, despite the fact that he came from fifty years in the future.

Rui raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, you don't. But you will. Much later. This is going to be a bit difficult to explain, but I was sent here from the future, fifty years from now."

Rui and Kurai glanced at each other before looking to Amaya, who was in the kitchen grabbing a drink. She sighed, not even having to turn around to know that they were staring at her. "Why the hell do you always look to me for validation? He's not lying. I know for sure you guys can tell that much."

"You're better at telling if people are lying or not," Rui replied with a shrug. He moved towards the living room, taking a seat across from them. "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Logan, this is Erik Lensherr, Hank McCoy, and Charles Xavier. We need your help. More specifically, your sister's help."

Rui cast a glance to Amaya, but she kept herself busy, her back turned to the conversation. "With what?"

"Finding Raven. There's a lot to explain and not too much time. We need to get Raven and stop her before it's too late. We can explain on the way-"

"You can explain here," Kurai interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Hate to break it to you, bub, but-"

"Hate to break it to _you_, bub, but she's not going anywhere unless we all know."

"Amaya-"

"You heard my brother," she said, taking a seat next to her younger brother. Kurai was by their side not a moment later. The three of them looked at the rest completely straight faced, but with serious and frosty eyes.

"You have ten minutes," Kurai said.

"We don't have time-"

"Five minutes."

Logan frowned. Erik wasn't even caught up yet. They were going to tell him on the flight to Paris. They really didn't have enough time, but the look in Kurai's eyes was enough to make him talk. Hell, the look in _all_ of their eyes was enough. "Fifty years from now, the world is a dystopian society. A man named Trask-"

"We know who he is. Why does it matter?" Rui asked.

Logan struggled to fight the urge to strangle them or something if they wouldn't stop interrupting him before he could even finish. "Because it affects everyone in the future. The Sentinels begin to take down mutants, but soon they also target humans that would later have mutant descendants. Humans tried to help us, but it was no use. No one can defeat the Sentinels, and so I was sent back here to stop it before it even starts."

"And how would you stop it?"

"By stopping Raven from killing Trask during the Paris Peace Accords. Once she kills him, they capture her and weaponize her mutation to create the Sentinels to transform and adapt to other mutations to take them down. No matter what we did, we couldn't stop them. I've never seen anything like it before. This is our last shot. Charles and Erik from the future sent me back... And you too." He looked to Rui.

Rui quirked an eyebrow. "I do?"

He nodded. "You told me to come here, to get your sister's help. This is the only way we'll be able to survive, and it's our last chance. As we speak, the Sentinels are on their way to us. Only my mind is here, my physical body actually being in the future. If I die there before we stop all of this... The mission is gone. We need your help, Amaya."

She kept her eyes downcast on the table, processing what Logan had told her while everyone looked at her expectantly. She would help. She would definitely help. If it was for the good of everyone else, Charles _knew_ she would help. That's just who she was. How wrong he was.

"Get out." She didn't yell it. She didn't even look angry. She said it so calmly, and Logan recalled what future Rui had said. All she did was get up and go back to the kitchen, refilling her drink.

"W-What?"

"Amaya, you have to help," Hank began. "If you don't, Raven-"

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I'm not under any obligation to."

"Raven will suffer."

"We'll get her out before she can. What's another facility to destroy?"

Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was refusing to help. Amaya, _his_ Amaya. The Amaya who never stopped helping other mutants before. The one who'd never let any harm come to anyone she loved. Here she was acting as if it didn't matter in the least to her, acting as if it was nothing destroying a facility, like she didn't care about the devastation that would follow... Or the lives she would take in the process.

"You die if we don't change it," Logan said. Maybe it would change her mind. "Four years from now, you die-"

"Do I look even remotely bothered?"

"No, but you should be." Logan was scowling now, his patience running thin. At least with Charles, he listened and was won over when he mentioned Raven. He still had compassion. This woman, she didn't care at all. Logan looked to her brothers for help, but he saw no sway in them. This was completely her decision and hers alone. "We need to stop Raven."

"Raven's old enough to do as she wishes. She's not a child."

He stood up. "Good, innocent people are going to die and you don't even care?!"

"You see, you keep saying 'stop Raven'. What I'm hearing is 'save Trask', and I really don't want to do that. So no. People die everyday. I try not to mourn over losing people I never even knew in the first place." Her tone was getting to him. It was so blithe it was infuriating.

"Are you even human? Have some compassion!"

Amaya let out a merciless laugh. "Compassion? For that son of a bitch? You want me to show compassion and save Trask? This man who captured me and sent me through another year of torture? The same man who killed countless mutants for 'scientific reasons'? This man who doesn't care whether they're a child or not? He literally cut open all of my friends, the people that I loved. No matter how much they begged, he didn't stop. Not until they finally quit breathing. I fell asleep to the sound of my friends screaming, _begging _for their lives. I awoke to dead silence and knew the worst. This man that you want to save didn't care about the lives that he destroyed, so excuse me for not giving two shits about _his_ life. You want him alive to secure your future. I want him torn apart and fed to the dogs, to put it mildly. Your five minutes is more than up. Like I said before. Get. Out."

Kurai gave her a wary look. She was so calm and collected on the outside, but he knew better. Anyone could hear the underlying malice and pure hatred in her voice. He knew she was fighting back a storm and all she needed was instigation. With one look to the others, he knew that they were stunned. Their faces gave it all away. Kurai stood up. "I think it's time for you all to leave."

This wasn't the woman Charles knew. Whatever happened to her, whatever she went through, it turned her into this. This was someone he didn't know. The Amaya he knew was still there somewhere, wasn't she? If she wasn't... His heart clenched at the thought. It would be his fault. He was the one who started that argument that exploded into something else. If he hadn't, she never would have stormed out. She never would have been caught. All this time he thought she was dead. His heart gave a flip when he heard her voice and he felt the urge to sweep her up in his arms and hold her tight. Yet here she was and she wouldn't help. She wouldn't even spare him a glance.

Logan brushed past Kurai and roughly grabbed Amaya by the shoulders. "We _need_ your help. Your brother even said so. If you trust him now, trust the future him!"

"Release me." Her tone took a dark, cold turn. A complete contrast to her nonchalant attitude before. It was a warning, his only warning.

"Logan, you really shouldn't," Rui said.

"Not until you come with us."

"So be it." Rui and Kurai both protested as she gripped onto one of his wrists tightly and spun under, pulling his arm behind his back. With a hard kick to the back of his knees, Logan fell to the ground. Amaya pressed her knee against the middle of his back, using her other leg to step on his other hand and immobilize it. A shout tore from his throat when he felt muscle in his shoulder rip and his arm dislocate from a mere tug from the girl on top of him all in a few seconds. Her brothers pulled her off of him, Kurai restraining her from harming him further and Rui helping Logan up.

"Leave. Don't make me say it one more time, or else I will show you _why_ they call me Demon," she snarled. She looked at Charles for the first time, giving him a smoldering glare that made him cringe. Amaya proceeded to pushed herself out of Kurai's grip and stormed down the hall with Erik wordlessly getting up and following her.

* * *

**Was anyone expecting something like that to go down? Curious, curious. Things are getting pretty tense, aren't they? Tell me what you thought of the chapter and review! Maybe even say how you thought the confrontation would go before this chappie came out? See you next time! Cough cough, tomorrow, cough cough.**


	6. Convince Her

**I am ****_loving_**** those analytical reviews, guys! Especially the ones that analyze Amaya herself and her relationships because those and your reactions are amazingly interesting to read. Better reaction than I even imagined for that chappie. Sweet! So to answer a question of how old everyone is, it's been eleven years since First Class, so Charles would be 35, Amaya would be 31, Raven 33, and idk how old Erik was in First Class, but I'd guess he's the same age/around the same age as Charles. **

**Now, now, before we completely write Amaya off as being "Demon", keep in mind that last chapter was told more from Charles' point of view. This time we get to see Amaya's take and see more of ****_why_**** she was acting the way she was acting. I mean, yeah, she's definitely more Demon than last story. And I definitely see how you guys ship Demon/Erik********but also Amaya/Charles. XD **

* * *

Amaya retreated back to the backyard, if it could even be called that. It was practically a field. She sat against the side of the house and curled her legs up to her chest. It wasn't that she didn't want to help. Well, she really didn't, but that wasn't it. She had a feeling if she saw Trask again, she wouldn't even think about it and just kill him, which would give them even more of a reason for the Sentinels. That and the fact that she wasn't too sure how she would act around them, around Charles. She honestly had no idea how to react when she saw them there earlier. She pulled out the necklace she always kept hidden under her shirt, toying with the black pendant with a silver crest on it, and felt a wave of nostalgia course through her. All she knew was that she was feeling a torrent of emotions, none of which she wanted to show. Then they mentioned Trask and all she felt was anger.

"What do you want?" she asked, hearing someone come out.

"Is it a crime to see how a dear friend is?" Erik replied.

She only snorted. "It is now, considering you brought _them_ here."

"I wasn't the one who showed them where you lived. Peter did."

"I'll kill him."

"You seem to want to do a lot of killing lately, don't you?"

"Shut up, Erik."

He took a seat next to her, resting his head against the house. "I'm just surprised you didn't explode. You have the right to."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." She sighed and hit her head. "I honestly don't even know what to do."

"Maybe you don't _have_ to know. Just come with us."

"Since when did _you_ ever want to help _Charles_. What happened to the whole 'humans will never accept us' thing?"

"When did you start to hate him?" he countered.

Amaya frowned. "I don't _hate_ him... Per say... I can't... You know I could never..." She shook her head. "Besides. He's not the one I hate."

"Trask."

"You know what he took from me, Erik. You _know_ what he _did_ to me. Do you honestly think I'd even remotely want to help save him?"

"Absolutely not. Do _you_ honestly think that I'd even let them come here if I knew why?"

Amaya snorted once again. "... No..."

"Of course not." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her rest her head against his arm as he gently pet her head. It was a normal thing to do between them whenever she visited him and she was upset or was having a meltdown. She had them pretty often at first and this always calmed her down. It was just something that calmed her down. He knew it would help her get a clear head and help convince her. "Saving Trask for you would be like saving Shaw for me. I know how it feels."

"You at least got to kill him... And he was a mutant. I kill Trask, I add more fire to this fight."

"Then do it for Raven. For your brothers. For Saoirse. They'll all suffer if this happens, and I know you would _never_ let anything happen to them, no matter what you say. So help us."

"And what of Charles?"

"What about him? I know you'd never let anything happen to him, as long as it's within your power."

She looked at him exasperatedly. "That's not what I meant."

Erik rolled his eyes. "If you're looking for relationship advice you know you're not getting any of that from me. But you're in pain, and he's in pain, pushing him away isn't helping either of you, and you know that."

She _had _to push him away. She _had_ to keep him at a distance. She wasn't Amaya anymore, at least she thought she wasn't. Trask had killed her and left Demon. If she didn't push him now, she'd only hurt him tenfold in the future, and she couldn't handle that. She could see his pain when they met today. It was evident, but if pushing him away could save him more pain, then she'd bear it. It hurt knowing that all he thought was that she hated him. It hurt a lot. It's not like she didn't want to hate him. She felt like she should, but she couldn't. She physically couldn't. It pained her too much to even _think _to hate him, leaving her torn. She was too damaged. She had hope of redemption before, Shaw didn't leave as big of as scar. He was abusive, but not mutilative. Then there was Trask. If Charles knew what Trask had done to her... But a part of her knew Erik was right. She hated admitting that he was right, even if only a bit of her thought so. "When the hell did you get to know me so well?"

"Around the same time we actually spent more time together." Erik chuckled and stood up, offering a hand to her.

"What a gentleman." She rolled her eyes and took his offered hand, pulling herself up.

"You might have a meltdown later on. Don't worry, I'll calm you down and let you have first hit when we get to Paris."

"Oh how you spoil me." She snickered.

Erik merely smirked and gestured back inside. "Shall we?"

"Let's go, metal brain."

.:-:-:.

When Amaya left, Kurai helped Rui situate Logan back on a chair, pushing his arm back in its socket. To their surprise, Rui didn't even have to heal him. His cells healed mere seconds later and they were ready to leave. But they couldn't yet. Erik was still talking. Logan certainly hoped he'd have better luck. The girl was violent and quick. The last thing he expected was to be thrown onto the floor and have his arm practically torn off.

"You shouldn't have pushed her," Rui said.

"You warned me of that before, but you also insisted that I get her to come with us."

"For what? For the mission? If Raven doesn't kill Trask, Fia sure as hell might the second she sees him."

"Partly. But also for him." Logan nodded to Charles, making everyone turn to him.

Charles looked at Logan questionably. "For me?"

"To resolve, or at least attempt to resolve, what went down between you two. You're both suffering, and you both still miss each other. You would have lived a long life believing she was dead until Rui joins you and tells you otherwise. She never would have gone after you, considering how stubborn she is."

Kurai chuckled. "Barely anyone can change her mind, and that's literally once every blue moon. She never lets anyone know her thoughts."

"She used to..." Charles sighed. But not anymore.

Rui gave him a sympathetic look. "We heard what happened between you two. I mean, she doesn't like to talk about it. Who would? But I mean, she doesn't hate you. She acts like it, but she really doesn't."

Charles couldn't really believe that. He wanted to, but a large part of him knew that she did. She couldn't even look at him and when she did, she sent him harsh glares.

"I know you still miss her."

"Of course I do. I thought she was dead all this time."

He smiled. "No, I mean _miss_ her, miss her. You everything in your old life, all of the love and tenderness in your relationship. I can see it, that and you don't have your powers."

Charles' eyes slightly widened in surprise. "What? How?"

"Energy."

"Rui's mutation allows him to control energy in a more free way, like how Fia controls shadows as long as it's within imagination and their power. Rui can see the energy one gives off and can manipulate it, sometimes at a molecular level. He's twenty six but the guy doesn't even look like he graduated high school because of it."

Rui merely grinned widely. "_And_ I can heal. But Fia wouldn't let me go anywhere near any of her scars though." He frowned.

"You can shape shift into animals," Charles remembered, glancing to Kurai. "I remember seeing it in one of Amaya's memories... And I suppose 'Fia' is her nickname."

"Any animal I do so wish. Like my siblings' abilities, it's limited to my imagination and power. If I concentrate and have enough strength, I can shift into a mythological creature." Kurai nodded. "We needed a dose of our childhood, something from the good old days before everything changed. We all called her Fia. It helps her too. She's been... Out of it."

"What do you mean by out of it?" Hank asked. "Trask, right?"

Kurai and Rui glanced at each other for a moment. It wasn't their story to tell, but the aftermath was something they could explain about. At least, vaguely. An understanding passed through them and they turned to the three, Kurai beginning to explain. "To put it simply, she basically has PTSD. She hides it well, but we can see it in her eyes when she's triggered, but there's barely a night where she doesn't experience nightmares that leave her broken. She pushes people away. She's _been _pushing people away. She doesn't even tell us sometimes. She doesn't want to be a burden."

"I can see it, the disruption of her energy," Rui continued. "I mean, she often visits Erik when she can and he-"

"Wait, she visits Erik?" Charles interrupted.

He nodded. "Shadow travels. When she returns, she's fine and more relaxed than when she left. He knows how to calm her down and does it well. They're really close."

Charles couldn't help but frown. They're close, but _how_ close? He was about to ask until Erik came back with Amaya in tow.

Erik walked over to Charles and nodded. "She's in."

"Akarui," Amaya called, pulling her younger brother close to whisper in his ear.

Rui nodded and took a step back. "Understood."

She gave him a half smile before giving Kurai a hug and a quick goodbye before going to stand by Erik.

"You all set now?" Logan asked. "Need to throw another tantrum?"

"Need your ass kicked again?" she countered in the same tone.

"The only reason you were even able to kick my ass was because your brother told me not to anger you."

"Oh great job on that." She rolled her eyes and turned to Charles. Her gaze wasn't as harsh as it was before, but it was still frigid. "Send me an image of where you are when you get there."

"Still don't do planes?" Erik asked.

"Are you kidding?" Amaya snorted. "You think I can get on a plane after Cuba?"

"You're gonna have to stomach it, unfortunately."

She scrunched her eyebrows and looked to Charles, confused for a moment before it hit her. He wouldn't be able to send her an image. "You lost your powers," she guessed.

Charles nodded solemnly.

"How?"

"We can explain on the plane. We need to go," Logan said, already heading out of the door.

Amaya frowned, grumbling something about getting knocked out on the way. Erik smirked and promised he'd knock her out, to which she slapped him in the back of his head, but there wasn't any malice in it. It was in her own playful way. Logan watched chuckled. She seemed to have a switch in personality and he could only guess that Erik had calmed her down.

When they got in the car, Amaya was stuck in the middle once again. She merely sighed and slipped in between Charles and Erik.

"What about Peter?" Hank asked.

"He's still with Saoirse. He's fine, besides, she probably dragged him into a game. Plus he has Rui, so it's fine." Amaya relaxed back in her seat, sighing again. "Fucking hump seats."

"You're always welcome to sit on my lap," Erik offered. Knowing her reaction, he quickly ducked, narrowly missing her hand.

"Son of a jackass," she hissed. "You both have big asses. Honestly."

"Maybe you're the one who has a big ass. You're the one in the middle."

"Both of your asses are big. They're invading my seat."

"Our asses are not invading your seat."

"Yes they are!" She scooted over, gesturing to his seat. "Look at your ass! See it invading the area of which _my_ ass is supposed to take?!"

Charles couldn't help but crack a small smile, watching her act like a child. He remembered a similar conversation they had so long ago. She wasn't as cold as she was earlier, but he could guess that it was because of Erik. Even though didn't necessarily feel comfortable with that fact, he felt happy that she was showing this side of her. It reassured him that the Amaya he knew was still in there, that she wasn't _just_ Demon. He just wondered if he'll ever get to see that side of her because of him, not Erik.

* * *

**So... Any ideas as to what Trask did to her? I'm curious to see if any of you can get it. ;) And we get to see Amaya's thought process behind all of this. Thoughts? Also, going away for the weekend, but don't worry! I got my laptop with me and I have another chapter all ready for tomorrow... If there's free wifi where we're staying. Sunday is eh. There might not be an update Sunday. :/ But Monday is a definite yes! Anywho! Tell me what you thought in the reviews, guys! They're entertaining to read and I do take what you say into consideration when I write/edit future chappies~ Get ready for the next update tomorrow!**


	7. The Plane

**Hey~ I'm back~ Guess what time we actually arrived at our hotel and checked in? 4. We got here at 4 in the goddamn morning. And I didn't sleep in the car. .-. I didn't even actually sleep till 4:30. Even then I had trouble sleeping cuz my dad snores -_- Anywho! Good news, you ****_will_**** have an update on Sunday :D I finished up that chapter when we were on the road. Just gotta edit it. Few things~**

**HelloILikeIt- Ayyyy! Vacation buddies! Is it like, plane sort of weekend or road trip? Where'd you go for your weekend? We had a road trip and my god it was infuriating. Anywho, hi from Atlantic City! Also, they're not necessarily ****_exactly_**** like Charles and Amaya, and yes, he does bring out the Demon side of her, but when they're alone, he's able to bring out the sarcastic Amaya side. He gives her a feeling of actually being able to be kind of herself at some points? Does that even make sense? It kinda makes sense to me XD Don't worry, your review makes sense. **

**ElleBelleGirl- Sweetie, I don't mind ****_at all_****. Constructive criticism is ****_always_**** welcome (and long reviews because fun). I ****_did_**** say that I take the reviews to accord when writing/editing, so don't even worry about it! Erik is dark Erik, true, but that was when he was completely alone and ostracized from society. In this one, Amaya's been with him, so I took it as he'd still have certain moments when he's sweet Erik when he's with her, because he wasn't completely alone and still had her, if that makes sense? Am I making sense in any of these replies? Smh. Get it together, serii. And don't worry, the calmness of Charlie shall be explained in this chapter along with those whack moments I've been planning.**

**I hope you don't mind these random author replies to certain reviews. I mean, find it easier this way rather than pm-ing? Plus, some reviewers might have the same questions in their heads, so win-win. And I certainly hope that the reviewers don't mind that I'm replying to them here .-. If you do, I feel bad. Sorry and I shall stop. **

**Anywho! Without further a do, that plane scene~!**

* * *

As soon as Amaya got on the plane, she curled up on the couch and shut her eyes, hoping to fall asleep before they even hit the air. Erik took a seat by her head in case she started to freak out and he had to calm her. Charles glanced at them with a scowl, but took a seat by the front. Logan was sitting in the far back away from everyone. It wasn't as if he was a people person. As Hank took off, they began to fill in Erik on what happened, seeing as Amaya was fast asleep. He knew that Charles lost his powers, but as to how, he didn't know. He learned more on who Logan was and what happens in the future. It was all serious talk. The plane was full of tension and it wasn't like they could talk about what's been going on in their lives. That would make everything so much more awkward. Once they finished explaining, they sat in silence for Erik to digest what was said.

"How did you lose them?" Erik finally asked.

"Hank designed a serum."

Erik frowned, feeling his temper rise. "You willingly gave up your powers for no reason?"

"I gave up my powers so that I could sleep..." Charles looked down and shook his head before glancing out the window. "What do _you_ know about it?"

"I lost my fair share-"

Charles scoffed. "Dry your eyes, Erik. It doesn't justify what you've done."

"You have no idea what I've done."

"I know you took one of the most important people in my life- No, both of the most important people in my life," he amended, peeking at Amaya's sleeping form.

"Well maybe you should have actually fought for them, and fought harder."

"If you want to fight, Erik, I'll give you a fight."

"Settle down!" Logan ordered, only to be hushed by Erik.

"Let him go," he said, standing up. He knew the anger brewing in Charles. He knew the man needed to let it out.

Charles surged forward and grabbed the man by the shirt. "You abandoned me! You took Raven away, and you abandoned _me_! Now you're taking the woman I love away and you're all abandoning me!"

"Angel. Azazel. Emma. Banshee." Erik's face remained passive, but they knew better. He was angry, raging. The plane began to falter as he crumpled the metallic outside forcing the plane to tilt. "Mutant brothers and sisters, all _dead_. Countless others experimented on, tortured! Even Amaya who you claimed you love! Where were _you_ Charles?!"

"Erik," Hank called from the cockpit. But it was no use. He was on a rant.

Amaya's eyes snapped open in a panic, gripping deathly tight to the couch. She felt her throat close up, her heart was racing and the shadows going insane. Why did something always have to happen when she rode a plane? Is one peaceful, non-traumatic ride too hard to ask for? "Erik!"

"We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?! Where were you when _Amaya_ needed you?! _Hiding_! You and Hank both pretending to be something you're not!"

"_Erik_!" she shouted.

"_You_ abandoned us all." He forced himself to calm down, righting the plane to how it was and allowing it to level off. He gave Charles one last look before heading to the trepid girl and taking a seat next to her. Amaya's eyes were completely wide, scared, and her breathing coming out in short pants. "Sorry," he murmured so that only she could hear. Erik placed a hand on her arm, feeling her trembling. He kept in mind to keep himself in check. One of them had to be anchored, and unfortunately that had to be him. She wasn't in the right mind to be the stable one. "Everything's alright. Easy now. Breathe."

She couldn't hear him well, her mind was spinning. Her gaze shifted to him when she felt his touch and took a deep breath, or at least tried to. Her fingers reached up and clung onto her necklace tightly, shutting her eyes.

Charles glanced over to the two of them and felt a knot in his stomach. He remembered the last time he saw Amaya so scared, so vulnerable. It was always _him_ who calmed her down. Now it was Erik, and he hated it. With a scowl, Charles retreated into the cockpit and took a seat next to Hank. He clenched his fists tightly, shaking with rage. He swore he would've thrown another punch at the man at Amaya's house, but she'd never go with them. She would have thrown them out harshly and she would hate him even more than he thought she already did. It was supposed to be _them_, not her and Erik.

"So you were always an asshole," Logan commented.

Erik glimpsed at him for a moment as Amaya curled back into a ball. "I take it we're best buddies in the future," he said, wrapping his arms around her and gently petting her head.

He chuckled, pulling out a cigar and a lighter. "I spent a lot of years trying to take you down, bub."

"How's that work out for you?"

"You're like me. You're a survivor." He took a puff. "Wanna pick all that shit up?"

Erik looked down at Amaya. Her breathing had regulated and she wasn't trembling as much anymore. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine. Peachy. Just... Go ahead."

She wasn't as alright as either of them would have liked her to be, but he began cleaning up nevertheless. Logan glanced between the two of them curiously, raising an eyebrow. "So what exactly is going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Erik asked, picking up the plates.

"I mean, what's going on between you two? I thought you were Charles' girlfriend." He nodded to Amaya.

"Key word there, muscleman. Were. Past tense. Things happen. Complications arise."

"So you're not anymore."

She hugged her legs tightly and kept her eyes downcast on the floor. Was she? It had been seven years since she was captured. Seven years since that incident that pushed them apart for what seemed and felt like for good. It wasn't like they had a formal break up, but she never did go back to him even when she was free. She thought about it, rather often too, but she didn't. At the same time, she was damn sure he didn't look for her. The thought of that killed her and left an impression that manifested in her nightmares. She only made things worse. It's not like she was even able to help Charles when he needed someone, when he needed _her_ the most. When she tried, it led to fights. But other times, it didn't... Amaya frowned and let out a sigh. She was too confused.

"I don't even know," she admitted quietly.

Charles was able to hear their conversation considering the fact that there was no door separating the plane from the cockpit. He didn't realize he was holding his breath when Logan asked that question until he exhaled at Amaya's answer. He felt disappointed, but then again, it was a better answer than no. It was still a better answer than knowing she was together with Erik. He knew for a fact that she wouldn't have said yes, but the her answer still hurt him and he knew it hurt her too. He couldn't stand how small and fragile she sounded and that he wouldn't be able to help her. Whenever she spoke like that, she would always be close to breaking. He could imagine her curled up on that couch, trying to make herself as small as possible staring dejectedly at the floor, which she was. Charles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had to calm down and get her out of his head for the moment. They had to focus on Raven. She was there for Raven and Erik. Not for him.

.:-:-:.

Night had fallen as they passed through the air and the air was filled with even more tension than it was before. Charles had returned to his seat only to see that Amaya was curled up on a chair closer to the front, sleeping peacefully. His gaze softened lightly before getting himself a drink and taking a sip from it. After everything that had happened so far on the trip, he definitely needed it.

"Fancy a game?" Erik asked, bringing a set up chess board over. "It's been a while."

"I'm not in the mood for games, thank you."

He tried not to let it get awkward, grabbing a bottle of liquor and a glass, pouring himself some. "I haven't had a real sip in ten years." He took a sip, the familiar taste of alcohol running over his tongue before he swallowed it down. Charles seemed to absolutely refuse to even look at him. He wasn't going to make this easy. "I didn't kill the president," he admitted. If it would get Charles to actually work cooperatively, then he would explain himself.

"The bullet curved, Erik," Charles sighed.

"Because I was trying to save him. They took me out before I could."

Charles furrowed his eyebrows. That didn't make any sense. "Why would you try to save him?"

"Because he was one of us."

He paused, letting the information get through to him. Erik wasn't one to lie, especially not about this. He'd never lied to him. Charles shook his head. "You must think me so foolish... You always said they would come after us."

"I never imagined they'd use Raven's DNA to do it."

"When did you last see her?"

"The day I left for Dallas," he answered, taking a seat across from Charles.

"And how was she?"

"Strong... Driven... Loyal."

Charles knew Erik knew that wasn't what he meant. "How- How _was_ she?"

"She was... I could see why she means so much to you. I'm not the one you should be asking to see how she was recently... I wasn't the last person who saw her." He glanced across the aisle to the sleeping girl leaning her head against the window before looking back at Charles. "You should be proud of her, Charles. She's out there fighting for our cause."

"_Your_ cause. The girl I raised, she was not capable of killing."

"You didn't _raise_ her. You grew up with her. She couldn't stay a little girl forever, that's why she left."

"She left because _you_ got inside her head," he said through grit teeth.

"That's not my power. She made a choice."

"But now we know where that choice leads. Don't we? She's going to murder Trask, they're going to capture her, and then they're going to wipe us out."

"Not if we can get to her first. Not if we change history tomorrow..." They stared at each other for a moment. This conversation was like walking on egg shells, especially after the earlier event. "I'm sorry Charles, for everything that's happened. I truly am."

Charles shook his head, quickly downing the rest of his drink before setting his glass down and leaning forward. "It's been a while since I've played," he said.

"I'll go easy on you," he replied amusedly, taking a sip. "You might find to be a fair fight."

"You have the first move."

Erik glanced down at the chessboard and forced one of the metallic pawns on his side to move. Charles closed his eyes for a moment before going to make his own move. The game passed on with silence, but this time it was more of a comfortable silence. Every once and a while they'd find a conversational topic for small talk, but speaking wasn't necessary. They'd said everything they'd needed to say for their reconciliation. It wasn't lost to Erik how every time Amaya would make a move, even if it was a small shift, Charles would instantly glance over.

"Your move," Erik said, moving his bishop.

Charles glanced at Amaya one last time before looking to the board and moving his piece. "She's cold. You should give her your jacket." He recognized the way she was trying to sink back into the chair and make herself smaller, even the slight scrunch of her eyebrows.

Erik followed his gaze and almost chuckled. "You should give her yours."

"It's not my place to. Not anymore," he grumbled spitefully.

"It's not my place either."

Charles scoffed, feeling his anger of the subject arise again. "Of course it's not. She's only been visiting you as often as she could when you were in prison, and it was _you_ who convinced her to come with us. She listens to _you_ Erik. She shows her soft side to _you_. You have her heart. You _stole_ her heart."

"Do you honestly think that she's the kind of woman to do that? Immediately switch from you to me? You're more foolish than I thought, Charles. She needed someone after you left her-"

"_She_ left _me_ for _you_!"

"No. She didn't." Erik shot him a glare. "She's not that type of woman- She's not that type of _person_."

"I see the way you two act, Erik," Charles spat. "I see how you hold her. She shows you her soft side, and you show her yours."

"No, Charles. You don't get it." Erik grit his teeth. This man was getting infuriating again. "You were there pretending to be a _human_. You and Hank, when it was the humans who _hurt_ her. You're the one who pushed her away! With Raven gone, and you wanting nothing to do with her, of course she'd come to me for comfort!"

"I never said I wanted-"

"But you acted like it." He took a breath, sipping on his drink before calmly continuing. "I can see why you fell in love with her, Charles. I can see why anyone would."

"Erik," he growled warningly. He had better not be going where he thought he was going with this.

"If you want her, you'll have to fight for her. Not everything gets handed to you on a silver platter."

Charles stood up and grabbed his jacket from the cockpit, returning to where she was. He tentatively laid the clothing over her body, tucking in the edges so she'd be warmer. Despite his irateness, his actions were more gentle regarding Amaya. When she shifted, he froze, afraid he had done something wrong, but it was nothing. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when he saw that she was leaning into his touch. He stroked her head once before going back to the game, giving Erik a defiant glare and a frown.

"Your move."

Erik merely smirked and continued the game. Whatever Charles was thinking, that was Amaya to deal with from now on. He knew she would, she always had a sharp tongue. Yes, they had gotten much closer and it was understandable how one could misinterpret their relationship, but if Charles thought that he would just _give_ Amaya back and think everything was the same, he was wrong. He didn't fight for her once and that almost cost her life. If he wanted her back, he was going to have to fight whether he liked it or not.

Unbeknownst to them, Amaya began pulling the jacket closer so almost all of her was under its warmth, save for the top part of her head. She buried her nose in the cloth, relaxing at the familiar scent she loved. She wasn't aware what it was, but it calmed her dreams. She felt safe, and for the first time in a long while, she slept peacefully.

* * *

**Woop. There it is. Things happening on the plane. The plane that's heading to France and where things are happening. Xavier's plane where things are happening and heading to France. XD Welp! Your daily dose of ****_Change_****! Take it. Enjoy it. Revel in it. Review it~! Be seein you tomorrow friendly people!**


	8. France

**Imagine my surprise waking up and getting ready to upload the next chapter, casually checking my email and boom. A whole bunch of new followers and favorites. Welcome to the story, guys! Great to meetcha!** **So a few replies before we get started...**

**HarryPotterFrek- An update a day keeps the readers from going insane ;) I actually made myself a schedule, so I'll be stickin to it for updates. Don't worry though, you're getting one everyday~**

**ElleBelleGirl- Oh you know how to spoil an author. As for your question between Amaya and Erik. Well, I'll leave that up for open interpretation. Ciao~!**

**MickeyNotAMouse- Stalk away, friend! And don't worry, I don't think you're gonna be throwin' a fit.**

**HelloILikeIt- Ayyyy camping! We've always used tents for camping, but last time our friend brought a TV, his playstation 3, and his laptop, so... We were kinda cheating too since whole bunch of electronics and stuff? We literally just watched movies all day. Thou shall have chapters to read when thou gets home. Do not fret, Child.**

**Thanks for the kind words, guys! And the awesome reviews! Without further a do, let's go!**

Amaya woke with a surprise that she actually slept through a night without waking up in fear. That and she had someone's jacket, and she knew who it belonged to from the scent. It explained why her sleep was so peaceful. She'd always loved Charles' scent, and it always calmed her down. The corner of her lips curled into a small smile. Even now, Charles was still Charles, even after everything they'd been through and even though he thought she hated him. That was one of the things she loved about him. In all honesty, she was rather surprised that it wasn't Erik who had given her his jacket. But to be fair, she had a feeling something happened last night. She remembered hearing muffled arguments but she only dismissed it as something in her dreams.

She glanced around. Hank was obviously still flying the plane, but Charles and Erik had knocked out sometime during their second game. Logan was awake, and he saw the ghost of a smile she had on her face and the way her gaze softened when looking at Charles. When she looked at him, she immediately frowned, seeing a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He held his hands up in defense and took another cigar.

Amaya rolled her eyes and draped the jacket over Charles. She brushed some hair away from his face before feeling a spark of deviousness and lightly messed it up. His hair had grown so much longer than he would have let it before, and he let his face wasn't clean shaved as he used to keep it. She had to admit, she liked the facial hair. She'd deny it fervently, but she never lost her attraction to the man sleeping in front of her. She would have returned, she wanted to... But she couldn't. She absolutely couldn't. Amaya almost snickered when he shifted with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"You're still in love with him."

"You know nothing," she replied, heading to the back of the plane.

"Sure. I obviously know nothing because those lovey-dovey eyes and that affectionate hair ruffle don't show that you're still in love with him."

She frowned at him, eyes flashing black. "Care to end up on the floor again?"

"No need to be so defensive. I'm merely saying what I'm observing."

"And you're observing that I'm still in love with him."

"When he's not looking. When he is, you act like you want nothing to do with him, which is a lie."

Amaya took a seat by diagonal from Logan. He was more observant than she thought. "You'd do best to keep those thoughts to yourself."

"They're not my feelings to say, they're yours. Just get it over with and tell him. He misses you too."

"God, you sound like Rui."

Logan chuckled. "We get along well in the future. When he's... Slightly older. At least, when the squirt _looks_ slightly older. But who do you love more? Charles or Erik?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You bring out an uncharacteristic softness in Magneto no one really sees. I highly doubt it's something anyone ever sees. He's kind to you. It's not like him."

"He's my anchor and he's the one who was there for me when I needed someone. Of course he's kind to me. We had each other when we were alone in the world. Raven had her own mission, Charles sunk back in a shell, Erik and I have the most in common. He could relate, he knew how to help me, and so he did. We grew close."

"And you've grown to love him."

"Of course I've grown to love him," she snapped. "He may have his own agenda and have a vendetta, but he has good reason to. It was them who put us through all of this pain. What have we ever done to the humans? They're trying to eliminate us when all we've done is live."

"Not all humans."

She almost laughed at that reasoning. She knew it wasn't all humans, but it was enough. "The kind of love I feel for Erik isn't the same kind of love you're insinuating that I feel for Charles."

"What about him though?" He glanced over to Erik. "He like you or _like_ you like you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he likes me the same way I like him, simply put." Amaya paused for a moment, remembering something Logan had said earlier. She wanted to know, but at the same time, she had a feeling it would screw with her mind. Nevertheless, she asked. "Does Rui ever tell you how I die?"

He nodded. "How do _you_ think you died?"

She raised an eyebrow, feeling the urge to bite back with a sarcastic comment, but didn't. She had a feeling she knew how she'd die, but she was still curious. "I die protecting my family, don't I?"

Logan nodded once again. "You, Kurai, and his wife when trying to get to the mansion. Saoirse and Rui safely arrived, but now it's only your brother."

"Well isn't that pleasant?" she snorted.

"You're still not bothered?"

"I can't say that I truly am. It's just..." Amaya shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to throw myself off of a bridge or something. If I die, I die. There's nothing I can do about it. As

long as I don't stop fighting until I do, I can't complain."

It was true. She didn't necessarily feel upset knowing she was going to die. It was only a matter of time until she did and as long as her death wasn't without reason, then she'd be fine with it. Sure, she'd miss the people she loved, but if it was to protect them then so be it. She never really feared death nor minded it much, considering the fact that she was _sure_ that she was going to die in Trask's facility. That along with all of the lives she'd already taken, she didn't expect a long life. That was the end of that conversation. Silence fell over the plane once again until they got to their destination.

It wasn't too difficult getting into France. There were several private planes for those attending the peace accords, so theirs blended in well enough. Grabbing a car wasn't too difficult either. There wasn't enough time to get a rental, so Logan went to hot wire a car, but Amaya had already pick pocketed someone's keys and they headed off. When Charles asked about it, she merely shrugged it off and said it was something she learned as a kid. Unlike before, she didn't say anything about being in the middle seat this time, but she wasn't necessarily pleased about it. She was more comfortable now than she was before and it was something Charles noted. He was pleasantly surprised earlier to find that she had done for him what he had done for her on the plane and he had heard the last part of Logan and Amaya's conversation prior to, the part about her death. The way she spoke, that wasn't Demon. That was her, but he knew that it wouldn't last too long. Especially with Trask involved. Unfortunately, he heard a bit about their conversation on Erik too and how she said he liked her the way she liked him. It made him feel like his chest was constricting and he tried to ignore that wave of envy.

Gaining entrance to the building they needed to get to was a fairly easy task as well. Magneto simply used a gate to knock the guards down and lifted the bar for their stolen car to enter. Most of the guards were outside keeping the people in check or inside the building itself guarding the important officials, so they were clear in the garage.

"Remember, find Raven, stop her, then take her home," Charles said. "No killing."

"No promises," Amaya mumbled under her breath, following Erik into the building.

Charles frowned, there was Demon again. As Erik promised, he allowed her to take first hit at the guards that tried to come after them. Well, he _said_ first hit. In reality he let her take all of the hits and take care of them herself. As soon as they came across a guard, Erik gestured to the armed man. "Ladies first."

"Like I said, how you spoil me," she said, already heading to the guard.

He took a shot, but she saw it coming and jumped off of the wall to dodge. She easily swept the man's legs out from under him and with a swift hit to the back of the neck, he fell to the ground completely knocked out. Of course, the commotion brought others. She merely smirked and took them on as well. She'd always enjoyed hand to hand combat and continuous spars with her brothers kept her skills on point. Most of the time it was just dodging and letting the foolish men hit each other by accident rather than her, which worked to her favor well. But it was always her that would deliver the finishing blow. It didn't take too long and there weren't too many guards. After all, she was able to hide in their shadows and attack them when they weren't expecting it.

"Okay," she called. "People are unconscious now."

Erik smirked as they passed, falling into step with her. "Nice job, Demon."

"Your turn." She glanced down the hall, seeing many officials running past them in terror. They didn't even spare them a glance, which was good for all of them.

"Raven!" Erik called, turning into the room.

Her hesitation to look at them questionably was the opening Trask's man needed. They walked into the room just to see a young man shoot her with a taser.

"Raven... Raven!" Charles bent by her head, gently stroking her head.

Amaya snapped her fingers, the man's shadows wrapping around him and bringing him to the ground as Erik removed the taser from Raven and shifted it to the man. She couldn't focus on what was unfolding in front of her, an incessant beeping keeping her from doing so. Her eyes shifted to the short man in the room and felt her rage flare. There he was. She was just about to lunge for him to tear him apart herself if Erik hadn't quickly grabbed her arm, giving Trask enough time to flee. The short man had recognized her. He remembered how violent she could be, how harmful, so he quickly made his getaway. She was growling and shaking, she knew that much. The man who had caused her so much pain was right in front of them, and she couldn't even kill him. She redirected her focus to Charles and Raven as they talked, trying to calm herself down.

The electricity that coursed through Raven was fading away as Charles talked to her. She was relieved to see them, all of them. Amaya glanced at Erik questionably when she felt him tense. Something was going through his head, and she recognized that look. He wouldn't... No. He would. She knew he would.

"Raven," she called.

Raven's eyes shifted to her. "Amaya."

Her eyes were telling her to run and she was hoping the blue woman would get the message, but it was too late. Erik had already taken the gun that was on the table.

"Erik...?" Raven questioned.

Charles frowned and turned to him. "Erik, what are you doing?"

"Securing our future," he simply said. "Forgive me, Mystique. As long as you're out, we will never be safe."

"Erik," Hank warned.

"Use your powers, Charles," Raven said. "Stop him."

"He can't."

"Raven, go!" Amaya shouted, kicking Erik behind his knees as Hank tackled him to the floor. But he was still able to fire the gun with his powers. Raven was already on the run and broke through the window as the bullet was shot. Of course, as Charles said before, Erik had a way with guns. He curved the bullet through the air to at least hit her somewhere on her body, enough to slow her down until he was there to kill her. Amaya glanced at Hank and Erik before making a move to run out the window. He would be able to handle the metal bender, and she'd give him a piece of her mind later on.

She quickly shadow traveled from the building to where Raven lay on the ground, helping her up. "Come on, Raven. We need to get you out of here."

"Amaya-"

"Erik is on his way. He's going to kill you we need to move!" She cursed herself. If only she could shadow travel with a person, she'd be able to get her to safety much faster.

Raven glanced around, seeing the people around them stare in both fear and awe. She had to blend in. She'd be easily spotted if she wasn't. She quickly transformed into one of the people that was in the crowd, making them all gasp and retreat in shock.

"Come on." They were able to make it a few steps before Erik finally descended. Amaya cursed out loud this time, glancing back at him. "Erik, don't do this!"

"I have to," he replied, pulling Raven towards him by the bullet in her leg. When Amaya moved to help her, he restrained the shadow user with the metal on her necklace, choking her to hold her back but not enough to kill.

She grit her teeth, trying to use his shadow against him, but he only tightened the metal around her neck. She couldn't see what was happening. She could barely hear anything except for the blood pumping in her ears. All she knew was that suddenly she could breathe again. Beast had come roaring in and tackled Erik once more, throwing him in the fountain. He gave her a look that told her to get Raven out of there, but she was already ahead of him. She ran over to the injured girl and pulled her up, draping one of Raven's arms around her shoulders to support her.

With a quick look around, it was obvious that they had to get away and fast. The French police were coming and the streets were in a havoc, Erik bending the metal around them instinctively as he drowned. "Raven, I'm going to need you to close your eyes and calm yourself as much as you can."

"What are you going to do?"

"You can't walk well and we need to get you to safety. Please, trust me. You saved me, now let me save you."

Raven nodded and obediently closed her eyes. Amaya took a heavy breath. She had to do this. It was the only way to get her out of there quickly, and she hoped to god that it would work well. Amaya's eyes flashed black, their shadows enveloping their forms before disappearing in thin air.

* * *

**So. We find Raven again. Yayyyyy. She got shot. Boooooo. Well. See you guys tomorrow for then next installment! Don't forget to review! See ya buddies~!**


	9. Arguments

**Back home! FINALLY! I missed my bed ;A; I had to sleep on two chairs put together since there was one bed and we could only get one rolling bed for my brother. I mean, it was comfy, but I miss beds. :3**

**Pluv143000- Did you use the springfield website for the First Class transcript? DOFP is there too, but it's like... ****_Way_**** off. So I just found the movie online and took a lot of time pausing, writing, playing, and then doing it again. The one on the springfield website is the only transcript I found for DOFP unfortunately :/**

**MissS.D1998- Awww that's so sweet. Whenever I see a notification for a fave/follow/review it makes ****_me _****smile, so woot~ Smiling! I checked out the song and oh my god it fits so well. I never heard of it, but the lyrics, the melody, it all just fits so well! If any of you are wondering, it's One More Day by VAST. Feel free to check it out! **

**Oh my Batman is that Spitfire- Haha I was wondering who'd catch that. ;D Nice job! And yes, Deadpool 3 I just hate what they did to him in the end. :( Deadpool at the end wasn't very Deadpool and it made me sad.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

They had gotten a quick and safe getaway. When they arrived at their destination, Amaya did a quick look over on Raven to make sure she was fine, and she seemed so. Only it was a rather unstable landing and she ended up falling over on her bad leg. Amaya helped her up and got her inside the building they landed in front of. The hospital. She was completely surprised that it worked. The last time she was in France was when she was a kid, but it didn't seem like this part of it changed too much. The workers there were definitely suspicious, but they helped nevertheless. The hard part of taking the bullet out was already done by Erik, so all they needed to do was clean and wrap up the wound.

Amaya sat by Raven's side as her leg was wrapped. The news was on the screen, showing what had just happened. Raven falling from the window, Amaya suddenly appearing as if made from the shadows, Erik descending on them, everything. Even everything that happened after they got away.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I never would have expected Erik to do that."

Raven gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Amaya. I'm glad you've been okay."

"I wish I could say the same, but..." She glanced at the bullet wound. "At least we've got matching injuries now. Mine's on my shoulder though."

"I'm surprised you're back with Charles... I thought you said you couldn't return."

"I'm not back with him... Per say. We came to get you, to stop you from killing Trask. Much good that did. Erik almost killed you." She frowned. "I never expected him to hurt you..."

"Erik _has_ changed. You know that. We all have."

"But he still has a soft side. I've seen it."

"Maybe for you. You've been by his side." Raven leaned back against the pillows and kept her eyes on the TV, watching a recording of Hank and Erik fighting before Erik held Hank back and left. "Hank is himself now."

"No. He has a serum to control his mutation."

"And Charles?"

"He uses it to get rid of his."

"Maybe that's why he-"

"Maybe it is, but still." She frowned and shook her head. "Raven, I need to talk to Erik. He might still be after you."

"I need to talk to him too," she said spitefully.

"Just... Your mission for Trask."

"Not you too."

"It'll only give them more of a reason for killing us and wiping us out."

"He did horrible things to you, to Azazel, to Angel, to Banshee, to all of our friends! He's experimenting on us!"

"He would have captured you today and experimented on you."

"After what he did to you, you're still standing up for him? You're saving him?"

"I... I don't know! I want him dead, but the future that we'd have if he is... You don't need his blood on your hands."

"If I don't stop him, no one will."

"You don't know that."

Raven set her mouth in a firm line. "I do. He won't stop, Amaya. You can't change my mind. He's done too much. I'm sorry."

She sighed. Raven was just as stubborn as Amaya, and she knew that. "eRaven, please. Give it some thought, at least. I hate Trask as much as you do. You know I want to mangle him dead, but we can't. Not without killing everyone else in the future."

"I know what I'm doing. Our friends... They can't have died for no reason. I won't let Trask continue on."

"Just do me a favor and be careful. I don't want to lose you too."

"_You_ be careful," she murmured as the girl disappeared.

.:-:-:.

After using his shadow to get into his cell for how many years, she had a tag on it and was able to easily find him. She was angry with him. She couldn't help it. He almost killed her sister for god's sake, but at the same time he did it for their future. He knew she would see his side, and she did, but she didn't think it was right. If there was a way for Raven to live while changing the future, which there was, she'd take that path.

He had expected her to find him sooner or later. After all, she loved Raven. They were family. So it was no surprise to him when she appeared in the dark room, eyes glowing darkly. "_What_ the _hell_ was _that_?! We agreed to stop Raven and take her home, not fucking kill her!"

"She won't stop. You know that. She will kill Trask, they will capture her, and we all die," he simply stated, getting a needle ready for his head wound.

"There's a way to fix everything _without_ killing my sister!"

"You may love her, but she's a liability-"

"There was a time when _you_ loved her too! Damn it, Erik!" She swore, beginning to pace. "We don't need to kill her. This can be resolved a more peaceful way."

He frowned. "What happened to wanting to kill Trask?"

"What happened to wanting to save him?" she hissed. "What happened to just stopping Raven? You can't solve killing with more killing."

"You sound like Charles," he commented.

"Don't bring him into this, Erik. I don't want to fight with you."

"It seems like you do. You want to resolve everything peacefully, that seems very Charles like, Amaya. Then you want to leave, that seems more Demon like. That's your plan."

"Your plan was to kill Raven and leave. Think that's any better?"

"The road you're going down, you'll have to tell him everything eventually."

"The road _you're_ going down, you'll end up in prison again."

"Don't change the subject. You honestly think Charles is going to let you go again? You'll have to tell him everything, Demon. _Everything-_"

"Shut up, Erik! I _can't_ tell him that! It'll kill him! He's depressed enough. If he knew- If... It would just drag him back! He doesn't need that! He doesn't need to bear it!"

"Then help me. It's your easy way out-"

"I'm not going to help you kill Raven! I'm here to stop you from doing that!"

"How's that working out for you?"

She glared at him darkly. "I'll warn you this now, Erik. Friend or not, I will not let anyone I love get hurt, even if it's by another that I love."

"I don't want to hurt you. Amaya-"

"_I _don't want to hurt _you_. You're my friend, Erik, and you know I love you. But I will to protect them. I won't hesitate to get rid of those who threaten them."

He smirked. "Spoken like a true demon. You say you think that 'Amaya' is dead and there's only 'Demon' there now, but you know you hope that you're still Amaya. Everything you've said, you're Demon through and through."

"Erik, please. Don't do this."

"You and I both know I have to. I just wish you'd join me." He stood, holding his hand out to her. "You're like me, and you know it. You know that the new you, the you now, is better with me than with Charles."

"I would never hurt someone I love."

"You seem to have no problem hurting _him_."

Her eyes hardened and she growled lowly. That was a harsh blow. "This is your warning, Erik," she said before disappearing.

.:-:-:.

They were in the air again, as soon as they could to get back to the mansion. They waited for Amaya, but she didn't show and they needed to leave for their next game plan. Things were even more tense than when they left for France. Charles got himself more drinks, trying to drown everything that happened in liquor. Logan warned him, but it was useless. He still wouldn't listen. First Erik tries to kill Raven and then Amaya goes off with him. At least, that's how he saw it. He snorted and poured himself another glass. So much for fixing the future. If anything, their intervention just made things so much worse.

Logan jumped in surprise when Amaya appeared on the couch. So she hadn't left with Erik after all. That was a good thing, right? "Good to see you, kid," he said.

She grunted, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Yes, good to see that you're here. Come to say goodbye this time?" Charles grumbled, chugging down another glass. He was intoxicated and angry. He wasn't looking to start another fight, not on purpose, but he was anyway.

Amaya didn't respond, resting her head on her knees. She didn't want to fight. She was tired. She was confused, and it all hurt her head.

"We're surprised you didn't join Erik on his vendetta," he continued in disdain. "After all, he is your new boyfriend after all."

She looked up at him questionably. "What?"

"You left me for him, didn't you?" he shot her a glare.

"I didn't leave you-"

Charles scoffed. "If you didn't leave for him, you still left me. You never returned."

Was he insinuating what she thought he was? Amaya frowned at him. She was _not_ in the mood for this. "I couldn't. Charles, please, listen to me-"

"Couldn't." He chuckled. "You _wouldn't._ Not when you were with him. You move on rather quickly don't you? Visiting Erik instead of returning to us. You left. You abandoned me."

She gaped at him, standing up. "_I _abandoned _you_?"

He looked at her, eyes hard. "You left me when I needed you. You abandoned me and Hank both."

"Excuse me... _I_ abandoned _you_?!" Her voice was getting louder with each word. "You _told_ me to leave!"

"It was an argument, Amaya! It's not as if we hadn't had any of them before!" He was rising from his seat now as the argument got more heated. "What a surprise it was when we find you again and you're with Erik! When I believe you said you chose me!"

"Calm down, you two-"

"Shut up, Logan!" She didn't even turn around, but the darkness reacted to her and covered Logan's mouth, restraining him to his seat as she glared at Charles. She could feel tears prick her eyes, but she held them back. She was _not _going to start crying. Not now. "Because he stuck by me! At least he wasn't yelling at me! He never made me choose, Charles!"

"So that's what 'love' is to you?" Charles spat. "Running into the arms of whoever shows you kindness and abandoning those who helped you in the past?! Your so called love ones?!"

"_I'm not the one who left the other for dead_!" She screamed at him, breathing heavily. She was shaking, and she hated it. She was going to break down any second. Everything was flooding back, everything she sought to keep away. All of those feelings... "You left me for dead. You never even looked for me- You're saying _I_ abandoned _you_? You kept pushing me away, but I was still there! You weren't the only one who was broken after the school shut down! They were my friends too! Then suddenly I'm gone. _I_ need _you_ and you're not there!"

"Amaya-"

"I screamed for you! I cried! I called! I did everything I could to make sure you could hear me if you used Cerebro. _If_ you looked for me!" She chuckled ruefully, sniffing. "Funny thing is, I felt your mind touch mine once. Once. I thought, this was it. I'm going to get out of this hellhole. No. As soon as you found me, you disconnected. So I thought, maybe he knows where I am. That's why he left. I waited..."

He opened his mouth to speak but she continued on her rant.

"Then I gave up. For eleven months, I gave up. I was done. You wanna know who saved me? It wasn't Erik. It was Raven, and Azazel. They were getting me and the other mutants still alive out. Our sister and a mutant who used to be an enemy saved me when the man I love and who supposedly loved me was nowhere to be found! You know _nothing_, Charles Xavier!" She bit her lip and knew that she was breaking. She shook her head and turned around.

"Amaya," Charles began, his tone slightly calmer than before, but still with a hard edge. "Where are you going?"

"Running away," she snarled. "Because apparently that's all that I do!"

Charles winced at that, remembering the words he told her the day she left as she slammed the bathroom door shut. Logan watched as he walked down the aisle, the shadows slipping from restraining him, but they were going rampant by the bathroom. Charles paused at the door and raised his hand to knock, but then he heard her choked sob. That knot was back in his stomach and his heart churned. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It wasn't supposed to be him who made her cry. He felt pain in his chest, a deep, heavyset pain. He stood at the door for a few more moments before turning around and heading back to his seat. There was nothing he could say. Not after all of that. She left him, but he left her too.

Amaya curled up against the bathroom door, quivering as she struggled to hold back another cry. Tears were flowing freely down her face but she made no attempt to brush them away. They would only return. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't convince Raven. She couldn't convince Erik. She couldn't even talk to Charles. It felt like she was back at the facility again. She couldn't do anything there and she couldn't do anything now. She felt useless, and confused. Erik's words echoed in her head. She hoped, she prayed that a part of her was still like the old her, the regular Amaya, but she knew it was too good to be true. Amaya was broken down, beaten, ground into the dirt. Demon was all that was left of her. But yet, there were times when she felt like her old self. Times when she thought things could be like before. But too much had changed. _She_ had changed. She barely even knew who she was anymore. She didn't feel like Amaya, but she didn't feel like Demon either. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know how she was, she didn't know _who _she was. She rested her head against the door and sniffed. She didn't know anymore.

* * *

**Mer... A lot of tension and arguments in this chapter... :/ Sadness. Much sadness. Things will get better. I mean, not immediately, obvs, but still better in time~! The story itself is coming to a close soon, we have the mansion scene, then DC, then a bit afterwards. Sniff sniff. How time flies. **


	10. Cerebro

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late-ish update. Here's what happened... I didnt sleep. Not till 6am at least... Yeah. I don't know. I ****_probably_**** shouldn't have been drinking monster at 6pm. I mean, I haven't even finished it. Sigh. Anywho! Let's get on with the show! **

* * *

Charles slouched in his seat, dragging a hand over his face while Hank landed. He had sobered up a few hours ago and cursed himself. He absolutely didn't want to fight with her again. He didn't want to be the reason she cried. He hated when she cried, it pained him too much. Amaya hadn't even come out of the bathroom since then. She locked herself in and even after Logan tried to persuade her to come out, but she didn't respond. Some good the mission was. Logan said that this was an opportunity to fix their relationship, to fix everything. The only thing it did was bring them together to yell at each other again. He had to fix this. He wanted to fix this. But it was too broken. They were both too broken.

Hank landed the plane quickly, getting up from the cockpit. "We should get back to the mansion, come on."

"Way ahead of you," Logan said. He was the first one out of the plane before Hank even finished talking. He didn't want to have to go on a plane for a long while, he could see why Amaya was so apprehensive about them.

Charles went to get Amaya. He paused at the door, trying to think of something to say other than that they were there, but he couldn't. Just as Charles raised his hand to knock, Amaya opened the door. Making eye contact was awkward at best. Neither of them could even sustain it, quickly looking away. Amaya's eyes were still red and puffy, and Charles wanted to say something, anything to make it better, but he couldn't. He didn't want to accidentally make things worse. The way things were going, it seemed like anything could be turned into an argument.

Amaya brushed past him, running a hand through her hair as she left the plane. She couldn't sleep in the least. Whenever her mind slipped for even a second, she awoke well on her way to hyperventilation. Erik wasn't there to help her through it and the nightmares were getting worse, especially after all of the arguments that day.

As she made her way to the car, Logan began walking beside her. She didn't spare him a glance, keeping her eyes ahead.

He put a hand on her shoulder. If she wasn't going to give him her attention freely, he would ask for it. "It's a stupid question, but how you doin', kid?"

"Fine, thank you," she murmured, shrugging his hand off.

He sighed and watched as she wordlessly slipped in the car. Seemed like Rui was wrong. Charles and Amaya wouldn't be able to resolve things. He got in the driver's seat while Hank got in the back, Charles up front with Logan. The mansion wasn't too far, considering the hanger was on the same grounds, but it was still far enough. Either way, the ride as painfully silent. The second they arrived, Amaya swept past everyone and disappeared in the shadows, but not without glancing at Charles. It was so quick, Charles could have sworn he didn't see it if he wasn't looking at her either.

As they walked into the foyer, Charles winced in at the sudden pain in his head. He let out a cry, gripping it tightly. It was such perfect timing, he thought spitefully.

"What happened?" Logan asked, rushing over.

"He needs his treatment," Hank replied, helping Charles over to one of the walls, sitting him down.

"Hank, I can hear them," Charles said. "Make them stop..."

"I'll be right back." Hank nodded to them before rushing up the stairs to grab the serum.

"Hey, hey!" Logan tried as Charles squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands in an attempt to block out everything. "Pull yourself together. This isn't over yet."

Charles took several heavy breaths, glancing up at Logan whilst pressing two fingers to his temple. "You don't believe that."

"How do you know?"

"The serum kept my powers in hibernation," he reminded. "The longer I go without it, the faster this-" He pointed to his head. "Comes back... They _all_ come back...!" he cried, trying to shut everyone out again.

Logan took a few steps forward, trying to think of something to say. They had to finish this mission and stop Raven. She was going to go after Trask again, that was a definite yes. They may have stopped her from killing him in Paris, but they needed to stop her from killing him permanently. "Look... I'm still here. She's still out there, and we need your help, Charles. I need you," he said as Charles rolled his sleeve up, getting ready for the next dose of his serum. "We can't find her without your powers..."

Hank rushed back, holding a syringe. "I added an extra dosage because you missed one," he said, giving it to him.

"Charles."

He glanced at Logan for a moment before taking the syringe, pressing the tip against his skin, but didn't break it. He hesitated, thinking over everything Logan had said. He knew he was right, but he didn't want to admit it. The voices, the thoughts, the pain, it was too much. It was all too much for him. He didn't want any of it. But they needed him. He needed to help them. If he didn't, the future wouldn't change and they'd be wiped out. Everyone he knew, those he cared about... They'd die. He let out a heavy breath and put the syringe down and wiped his face.

"Hank... Do me a favor," Charles began. "Make sure Cerebro is up and running..."

Hank's face seemed like it lit up tenfold and he nodded. "It hasn't stopped working, it's still up."

Charles nodded and shakily stood up, heading to the hidden elevator that led down to the machine. He would give it one more try. They took the elevator down to the hidden levels of the mansion. Charles was apprehensive about it. The last time he used Cerebro was to look for Amaya. Despite what she thought, he _had_ searched for her, but his mind couldn't take it. Not after all of that loss. They walked into Cerebro, slowly making their way to the middle.

"Raven's wounded," Hank said, turning on the machine. "She won't be moving fast."

Charles took the helmet and blew several layers of dust off of it. "These are muscles I haven't stretched in a long time," he warned, slipping it on his head. Almost instantly, he felt that sharp pain in his mind. It was overwhelming touching all of those minds after so many years. It was worse than he imagined. All he heard was the pain, their shouting, their screaming, their hurt. He couldn't even focus on finding Raven. He wanted to stop, to turn back and never enter this place again. It was scaring him. With a shout, the glass on several of the machine's meters blew up and Charles hastily took off the helmet, breathing heavily.

"Charles!" Hank called, placing a hand on his back. "Charles, it's alright... I'll go check the generator."

"It's not the machinery, is it?"

He shook his head. "I can't do this. My mind..."

"Yes, you can."

"It won't take it."

"You're just a little rusty."

"You don't understand, it's not a question of being rusty! I can flip the switches, I can turn the knobs, it comes from here-" he pointed to his head. "It comes from... And it's broken. I feel like one of my students. Helpless." Charles shook his head and turned around, heading back out. "It was a mistake coming down here. It was a mistake freeing Erik. This whole _thing_ is one bloody mistake. I'm sorry, Logan, but they sent back the wrong man."

"You're right," he said, making Charles pause at the door. Logan began making his way to the man. "I am. Actually, it was supposed to be you, but I was the only one who could physically make the trip and uh... I don't know how long I've got here. But I _do_ know that a long time ago- Actually, a long time from now, _I_ was your most helpless student and _you_ unlocked my mind. _You _showed me what I was, showed me what I can be. I don't know how to do that for you. You're right, but I know someone who might. _Look_ into my mind."

"You saw what I did to Cerebro. You don't want me inside your head-"

"There's no damage you can do that hasn't already been done, trust me."

Charles hesitantly touched Logan's mind and almost flinched as soon as he did. He saw all of his memories, everything he had to go through. All of the heartbreak and betrayal, all of the loss. "You poor, poor man."

"Look past me."

"No, I don't want your suffering. I don't want your future!" he shouted, eyes watering.

"Look _past_ my future. Look for _your_ future... That's it... That's it."

Charles opened his eyes in Logan's mind, feeling as if he switched places with the man's body. He was laying on the stone table. He sat up and with a quick glance around, cautiously stood from it. He took in his surroundings. A young woman seated at the head of the table, the one who transported Logan back was bleeding heavily, two men by her side. One of them he recognized. Rui. Only, he was slightly older. He was by the girl's side healing her injury. He tentatively stepped to the old man sitting down. This was him. He knew it was, he could feel it.

"Charles," the older him spoke.

Charles couldn't help but smile slightly. This was something he never would have believed if it wasn't happening to him. "Charles. So this is what becomes of us. Erik was right. Humanity does this to us."

"Not if we show them a better path."

He looked at him incredulously. "You still believe?"

"Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, it doesn't mean they're lost forever. Sometimes we _all_ need a little help."

"I'm not the man I was... I open my mind and it almost overwhelms me."

"You're afraid, and Cerebro knows it."

He shook his head. "All those voices... So much _pain_."

"It's not their pain you're afraid of. It's yours, Charles, and as frightening as it may be, that pain will make you stronger. If you allow us all to feel it, embrace it, it will make you more powerful than you _ever_ imagined. It's the greatest gift we have. To bear their pain without breaking. It's born from the most human power... Hope. Please, Charles. We need you to hope again."

"I can't do it alone," he merely whispered as he felt a tear slip down his face.

The older Charles gave him a small smile. "You're not alone, Charles. You're _never_ alone. Hank, Logan, Raven, Erik, your students, Amaya... You won't be alone."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Raven, Erik, and Amaya are gone."

"They're not gone. They're lost, and as are you. You will be able to fix this, Charles, fix _everything_. You just need to hope."

Charles withdrew from Logan's mind, deep in thought.

"Find what you were looking for?" Logan asked.

That was more than enough to convince him to try again. He would still be able to stop Raven and Erik. He would still be able to fix everything that happened, everything that went down between him and Amaya. He would be able to fix the future. He just had to hope and find a way.

"Power's back on," Hank said, slowing down as he arrived. He glanced between Logan and Charles, knowing that something had happened, something to make him change his mind.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes it is."

* * *

**A lot of this chapter followed the movie, I only changed a few things to fit the story. So a lot of you guys think you know what happened to Amaya, but don't wanna say because it's horrible. C'mon guys! Sharing is caring! See you in the next chappie~!**


	11. Truth

**Hey guys! Still got like... Little sleep. I mean, its not a new problem, I've always had trouble sleeping and staying asleep. But still. Mer. Anyway! Welcome back HelloILikeIt! Hope you had fun! Onwards to the chapter!**

* * *

Amaya had gone to her old bedroom as soon as they arrived. She needed time alone, maybe a little something good from the past. She hadn't even slept in her room since before they began dating. Everything there was stuff from her child and teenage self. She let a nostalgic smile spread across her face when she came across a few trinkets, most from when she was a kid. She swallowed stiffly and dropped the small teddy bear she had picked up, quickly leaving the room to the hallway.

She remembered when the halls used to have several students roaming around in it. The school had just opened, after all. It wasn't like it was a _full_ school, but there was still a lot of students. So many hopeful faces, so many who finally felt like they belonged. The once quiet mansion was filled with life and energy. She remembered how happy Charles was, how busy they all were, but he always made sure they had time to themselves. It was an amazing time, but the good only lasted for so long. The happiness soon crumbled and little by little, everyone left.

She shut her eyes for a moment and she could have sworn she heard their arguments. She could hear him and her yelling at each other as if it was happening right then and there. All of the hurtful words, all of the pain. She felt herself start to shake and took off before it could continue on and get worse, fleeing to one of the libraries. She took deep breaths and willed her heart to calm down. When it finally did, she continued on, glancing at the books on the shelves and laid strewn about on the tables. Her eyes shifted to one of the titles and grit her teeth. Romeo and Juliet. She used to always read that to calm down, sometimes Charles would join her and they'd read a few lines. Then it all came to a stop. He shut himself away and she couldn't even read anymore without feeling nostalgic. They had a fight in this room. She remembered that one. It was after the teachers and a few older students were drafted, the younger ones stayed for a while. They argued about the point of even continuing if almost half of the students were already gone and there were no teachers.

She shakily ran a hand through her hair and immediately left the room. That was the first time things had gotten so bad, she broke down after the fight was done. After all of the yelling, she was sure the students had heard. She knew things were getting worse at the time, but she never expected it to be that bad.

"_We can't help them anymore, Amaya!"_

"_Just because you've lost hope doesn't mean I have!"_

"_There is no hope! Face reality!"_

She pressed her hands against her ears as the arguments flooded back.

"_You're not making this any better!"_

"_What the hell do you want me to do, Charles?!"_

They echoed through her head and she could feel her chest constrict, her palms begin to sweat. The arguments, her leaving, her capture, it all came flooding back.

"_Leave then! Run away like you've been doing! Run away to _Erik_!"_

"_Shut up, Charles!"_

No matter where she went, she couldn't run away from it. Their shouting echoed against the walls. The events relayed through her mind and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Amaya let out a scream and disappeared into the shadows.

She found herself on the roof, leaning against one of the towers. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was still covering her ears.

"Stop it... _Stop it!_"

She was hyperventilating and shaking, trying hard to calm herself down. Being back here hit her hard. She felt like she was reliving everything in a mere few minutes. She was breaking again, and she couldn't. She didn't want to. Any longer and she would be hysterically crying, and she didn't want to do that either. She had to calm down somehow. She had to. Amaya remembered the breathing exercises Erik always told her to do and quickly did them.

Breathe in for four seconds.

Hold for seven.

Breathe out for four.

She tried to keep her mind as clear as possible. Any wrong thoughts could just trigger her again. Too much had happened and it felt like she could be triggered by anything. She hated that too. A few more breaths later, she felt her heart rate lower and her breathing return to normal. Finally.

Her peace didn't last too long. She heard a set of footsteps join her on the rooftop.

"You always did come up to the roof," she heard a voice say softly behind here.

"Come up here to accuse me of more things?" she snapped, albeit tiredly. She had absolutely no bite in the comment. She was too worn out. "What did I do now? Sleep with Logan?"

"No, I just..."

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Just forget about it."

"Things are tense, and everyone's stressed. It's understandable-"

"No Charles, just forget about it. All of it. Forget what happened on the plane, what just happened. Just forget it."

"I can't forget it."

"And why not?"

"Because it's your pain."

She chuckled. "And my pain matters?"

"It always has..." He took a seat next to her, making sure he was a careful distance away. She needed her space. He understood that. "Amaya, what did Trask do to you?"

She had visibly stiffened at the question. He saw her mind reeling, an inner debate to tell him or not. She only shook her head, looking down. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just... I can't..."

"Amaya, you've been bearing this pain for far too long. Let me bear some of it for you." This was how their reconciliation had to start. They had to tell each other everything. She knew what had happened to him, the drugs, the alcohol... He only knew of what she told him on the plane. If they were to move on from this, they had to lay it all out on the table and deal with it.

She opened her mouth slightly, hesitating. Charles could feel the turmoil running through her mind ad the overwhelming feeling of pain. Amaya took a deep breath. "Before I was captured... I was acting... Strange. I was feeling strange too, but we all wrote it off as stress. The tension was getting to all of us," she began. "It wasn't until Trask took me that I found out why..."

Charles nodded. He remembered. Amaya was acting differently, but then again so was he.

"One thing I had failed to take note of was that something was late... I hadn't gotten my period in about two months. It had always been irregular and stress may have made it even more so..."

Charles instantly froze and he felt his throat dry up. He knew what she was saying, but he didn't want to believe it. If she didn't want to tell him, he knew it could only mean one thing, and he definitely didn't want to think about it.

"It had almost been another month until Trask finally found her..." She took another breath, this one more shaky. "He said he would let me keep her. He was intrigued at the thought. He wanted to do more research."

Her. They had a daughter. "Did he...?"

She nodded and licked her lips in unease, hugging her legs tightly. "He let me keep her, just as he said. Only... Full grown mutants barely survived his tests... Children died within a month. What hope did she have?" She shut her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears from spilling. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, continuing when he hesitatingly put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to look at him. She knew his eyes were glazed with unshed tears. "She couldn't survive. No unborn child would have been able to. I wouldn't have made myself it if Azazel and Raven hadn't gotten me out... When I found out, I almost killed all of them. My shadows reacted in ways I never would have thought possible... I drove many of them insane, I amplified their fears... They couldn't go near me without being hurt. Not for a good month. I felt so numb, so dead... Then they were able to sedate me. I was kept drugged and unconscious while they poked and prodded even more, as if they hadn't already done enough..."

Charles moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't protest, she didn't fight back. She fell into his chest and buried her face in his shirt.

"Our child... Dead... I couldn't do anything-" Her voice was barely even a whisper. She choked back a sob that raked through her body. "I'm so sorry Charles..."

"Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you tell me?"

She pulled back a bit and shook her head. "If I came back... I would have had to tell you. I couldn't- You couldn't take it. You didn't need any more loss, any more pain to bear..."

"You... You stayed away for me...?"

"It would have killed you," she breathed, meeting his eyes.

He looked at her incredulously before wrapping his arms around her again. She tucked herself against his body and gripped tightly to his shirt. This girl in his arms, this trembling girl, kept everything to herself for him. She did it so he wouldn't have to face more pain. She suffered through it alone so he wouldn't have to. She did it to protect him, and he could barely believe it. He gently stroked her head, softly hushing her while her body shook with silent sobs. He rested his head against hers, well aware of the trail wetness rolling down his cheeks. Her mind was only filled with sorrow and regret. Charles never knew. Here he was, thinking that she left him for Erik. She left him for something, someone else. She left him for his own good, or at least what she thought was for his own good.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Charles merely shook his head, continuing to stroke her hair. "Sh... It's okay," he murmured. There was nothing much he could say to make the situation better. There was nothing much anyone could say. He couldn't believe that she did that for him. He was sure that if she had returned and actually did tell him, things would be worse.

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest. He needed to know, but she didn't want to hurt him. He took it better than she had expected him to and she was thankful for that. They'd be able to continue on and she hoped that at least now things would get better. He knew and there was nothing for her to hide anymore. With one last sniff, she pulled back, running a hand through her hair.

"Are you better?" Charles asked.

"Now, yeah." Her voice was a bit hoarse from all of the crying.

He smiled and gently brushed away what was left of her tears. It felt like they were on the way to being them again. His gaze lingered on the chain around her neck, following it down to the pendant that hung on it. "You kept it."

She followed his gaze and smiled a bit, holding the pendant in her hand. She ran her thumb over the engraving in the back. _Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._ He had given her the necklace for their first anniversary, the line being from Romeo and Juliet itself. She had recognized the quote instantly as a work of Shakespeare. "Of course I would. I... Never really took it off..." It meant far too much.

Charles' heart soared at that. It gave him hope that they still had a future for their relationship. He knew he never truly stopped loving her, and it felt like she still cared for him and now they could finally move on with everything. Future him was right. All he needed to do was hope. Now he just had to hope for Erik and Raven. Charles stood, offering her a hand. "Hank should have the jet ready by now. We should get going."

She took his hand and let him pull her up. "Yeah. We should."

* * *

**Tender little moment~ Several of you were able to guess it after a few chapters, but I do believe Demona Evernight got it first. So hey! Congrats! Unfortunately I may not be able to continue my constant updating every day, most likely slowing down to every other or every three. Please don't kill me!**


End file.
